


【多CP】每一個重新喜歡上你的瞬間

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Green Arrow (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ALL Independent chapters, Every chapters relate difference CP, I will notice it in chapter topics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 基本上每篇都是不同CP的隨心小品
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter, Billy Batson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 【Superzam】第一次相遇的時間

他們在晚上相遇，別誤會，那是Superman與Captain Marvel的相遇，而不是Clark與Billy Batson。但論他與Billy的相遇，這一段相遇不可不提。Superman認識了福西特城的Captain Marvel，他們合作打擊犯罪集團行動，他們成為了朋友，至少Superman，Clark是這樣想的。當他以為自己認識了一個與自己能力差不多年齡差不多的志同道合後，他安心回去大都會，然而下一刻他就看到Captain Marvel的失控。雖說失控這一說有點過重，但對於那個性格忠直開朗的Captain Marvel來說，打傷了一隊警隊並向罪犯逼供，粉碎了大樓一整層落地玻璃，任落地玻璃碎落在行人路誤傷途人還差點殺死一個男人後再失蹤?除了失控他想不出別的用字。Clark承認不解，他不應該是這樣的人。他不應該是如此不負責任的人，他應該是一個敢作敢當的男人，而他想找出這一點。

所以這就說到另一個第一次了，我在喜馬拉雅山上找到你，Superman找到Captain Marvel，你哭得像個孩子，你把自己傷心的情緒在無人知曉的地方發洩，希望只有自己看到。我承認自己那時有點慌張，我從沒想過眼前會有一個成年男人哭得如此撤底，像個躲在角落痛哭的孩子一樣，何況那個是強大的Captain Marvel，福西特城的英雄，堅強、勇敢、希望的集中體。然後你坦白承認錯誤，每一個動作都純真直白得像個孩子，這反而令身為Superman的我不解。最後我才發現，Captain Marvel並不是什麼堅強、勇敢、希望或強大的集中體，你只是個孩子，十多歲的孩子，而你名叫Billy Batson，這是Superman與Billy的第一次相遇。

但真正讓你愛上的，是之後的事。你責備沙贊法師，讓一個孩子負上了沉重的責任。你翻查到底背後發生什麼事，你明白了在那個名為史考特的孩子身上發生的一切。你用了許多方法，甚至讓你的正義聯盟朋友調出當時公司的監控影片。你聽到他的憤怒，他的無奈。手中的頸項對你們這些擁有超級力量的人來說何等脆弱，你聽到那被掐著頸項的男人完全不知道自己作了什麼，錯了什麼，為什麼眼前的男人生氣得執著要他的命。最後你聽到你最在意的部分，他說除了男人的命他什麼也不想要。男人留給他的只有痛苦，而他找不到一個讓男人活命的理由。你明白他的憤怒，就算你知道結果你還是替他緊張，這不是你，Billy!不要因一個男人而沾污你的手，不值得。你看著他最後選擇放開男人，然後轉身離去。這個背影你熟悉，帶著的痛苦、寂寞你也明白，而你也同時內疚自己當初對他的責備。他比你想像中更堅強，更明白底線，比當年的你更成熟，他年紀輕輕就已經明白了你成年後甚至父親死後的事，這促使了你們最後一個相遇。要在福西特城找一個孩子不容易，但幸好他有跟你表明真身。

我的真名是Clark。

這是Clark和Billy的相遇，也是你愛上他的每一個第一次。

小尾巴:

Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	2. 【SuperZam】Billy生日的時候

看到大家為Nightwing慶祝生日時，Captain Marvel總會顯出與自己外表不符的雀躍。而Captain Marvel已與少年正義聯盟隊員間打成一片，他受邀到Nightwing的生日會。他為此而高興，與童年時的萬聖節派對不一樣，他沒有再自作多情，而是正式受邀，這種感覺太棒了。自他們小時侯發現Captain Marvel喜歡派對，喜歡與他們待在一起，他們知道他的本質只是個孩子，一個與他們相差無幾的孩子。他們想為一直照看他們的Captain Marvel作點什麼，他們想為他慶祝生日。他們從旁推敲，他們知道了2月29日是Captain Marvel的生日，那是個不錯的日子，獨特符合Captain Marvel的本質。他們 2月29日那一天過隃難忘的一天，大家都為Captain Marvel慶祝生日。那個生日會最有趣的是不只少年正義聯盟成員參與，還有正義聯盟的人，就算Batman也在，多難得的機會。Captain Marvel藉此難得的機會與他們合照，就連Batman也露了半邊臉。他喜歡這樣，這是他的生活，無可取替的日子和時光。但Superman不在，他喜歡的人不在，他在外太空不知多少個光年以外的地方出任務，這可說是唯一的遺憾。這可算是他在正義聯盟的第一個派對，生日派對，也是他們成為戀人後第一個生日。

誰也沒想過，Captain Marvel告訴他們的，是Captain Marvel的生日，但Billy Batson?生日卻只有一人知道。

4月1日，眾所周知的愚人節，沒人知道的Billy Batson生日。Billy在家中待著，沒有派對，沒有少正成員，沒有正聯成員，甚至一個朋友也沒有。他習慣了這樣的生活，生日快樂Billy，你又過了一個很有意義的一年。你作得很好，Billy，你成為Captain Marvel保護了很多人，雖然也失去了不少人，但你已經作得很好的了。然後……生日快樂，你還是一個人，Billy。其實沒關係，他本來就是這樣走過來的，對不?看著桌上的小蛋糕，上面插著一支小蠟燭，他已經不是第一次這樣過生日，其實也不錯的，蛋糕可不是天天有得吃的對吧?

“生日快樂，Billy。”  
“Clark?為什麼你會……我可沒告訴過你。”  
“知道男友的生日是那麼難了解的事嗎?而且，我不想缺席你以後每一個生日，Billy Batson。”

生日快樂，Billy。對我來說，Captain Marvel與你不一樣，而我在意的永遠是Billy Batson的生日。

小尾巴:

Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	3. 【SuperZam】Clark生日的時候

有一次偶然下Billy知道了Clark的生日。這是一個有點矛盾的時機，Clark已經快30了，他必然渡過了許多難忘的生日，也渡過了很多痛苦的生日，但到了那個年紀生日已經變得沒那麼大意義，本人也不在意的地步。而對於Billy來說，生日無疑是一個好日子，可以讓他更早一步踏入成人階段，他可以工作他可以擺脫那些討厭的學校和兒童看顧中心，他可以獨立。但那些都不是生日的意義，就算再與常人不同，Billy也知自己過的生日和別家孩子不同，和Clark不同。生日不應該像他那樣，用好幾個月存回來和賣報紙的錢換來一個小杯子蛋糕和一支蠟燭。他知道生日是怎樣一回事。那應該是有一個鮮奶油蛋糕，上面插滿了蠟燭之餘，身邊來了你的家人和朋友，他們為你說生日快樂唱唱歌，然後看著你許願最後大家一起笑著吃蛋糕和贈送禮物，這才是Clark值得的生日。而Billy他給予不到Clark以上任何一件，不管是滿滿的蛋糕和蠟燭，還是熱鬧的家庭派對。

“Billy!”  
“Clark!”  
“我正想要找你，你……這兩天有空嗎?”  
“有空!我有空!但……怎麼了?”  
“我想趁生日會介紹你給我母親，當然不是正式!是以朋友身份，你不用太有負擔。”

Billy當機了，Clark要介紹他給自己的母親?對於Billy來說有點過早的，但他一直都有聽Clark提起他的父母，他的養父已經不在，但Clark有煩惱時總會回去尋找協助，尋找建議。Martha是一個很棒的母親，而Billy也想過遇見他的一刻。以朋友身份固然沒差，但他們二人都知道，他們不是普通朋友，他們是戀人，他們喜歡著彼此，這是年齡也阻止不了他們的事。Clark有點擔心的看著Billy，他怕自己突如其來的舉動會嚇壞Billy，但同時他也想告訴Billy，他是認真的。他知道Billy對於這段感情總是帶著不安，這是年齡和經驗的差距，他自然地覺得他及不上自己，他們的感情帶著那麼一絲不穩定，帶著那麼一點模糊。他會覺得可能到最後這股感情會歸納到朋友或者Clark本身對身邊孩子的責任感。然而Clark想告訴Billy，一切都那麼真實，他愛Billy，一個與自己相差十年以上的男孩，而今天，他要把這男孩介紹給他人生中最重要的人，他的母親。

“Clark，在此之前我想先給你生日禮物，我怕到了你家我會害羞到說不出話來。”  
“好阿，我很期待。”

Billy一手拉著Clark的領子，Clark往下彎腰，他感受到下巴迎來了一道柔軟又有點衝撞力的觸感，Billy努力踮著腳把自己湊近Clark，但Clark本來就比常人高，他最多也只碰到下巴。Billy有點失落和害羞，他們確定關係後Clark說過要他18歲才會主動親他嘴唇，因此嚴格來說他們連親親也沒作過。這次他原本想要親嘴，但Clark太高了，他只碰到下巴，還要是半撞上去的，一定不舒服。對於這樣第一次主動和失敗，Billy只想找洞鑽下去。

“Billy……”  
“撞到你很痛吧，對不起Clark。”

他聽到Clark輕嘆，隨即蹲下來，輕輕的親吻Billy的額頭、眼睛、鼻子，但停留在唇前。

“不要誘惑我，我現在努力克制自己不親你，不對你作過份的事。”  
“Clark，你可以對我作任何事。”  
“求你啦，Billy。”  
“我動搖了鋼鐵般的意志。”

看著Clark一臉認輸的樣子，他就知道自己說對了。Billy興奮地抱著Clark，他可以令那個Superman苦惱，為感情而苦惱，這不是人人都作到的，至少在這一刻，能作到的只有他。

為免沙贊的閃電禍害老家的植物，Clark直接抱著Billy飛回老家，Billy全程興奮到不行。Captain Marvel隨時可以在天空中飛翔，但Billy不行，而Clark總能滿足他任性的要求。他們到了Kent家，那裡亮著燈，溫暖的感覺，已經好久沒有感覺到了。門前有人在等他，這也是許久沒有的感覺。Martha Kent，Clark的人類母親。他擁有著和藹溫暖的笑容，他先抱抱Clark，再毫不意外地蹲下來看著Billy，看來Clark早就知道他會答應跟來。

“你好，Billy，我叫Martha。Clark在我面前沒少提過你。”  
“媽!”

他們渡過了一個完美的晚上，雖然只有三人，沒想像中熱鬧，但Billy感覺到久違家庭的愛。他睡在客房，他今天真的累透了。一開始還對Martha有點緊張，但Martha就如會看穿一切似的，他待Billy如子，彷彿他本來就會家中一份子一樣。如此好的家庭，所以造就了如此好的Clark，他……最喜歡的Clark。

Clark和Martha坐在客廳，他覺得有什麼要先告訴Martha但他不確定對方能不能受得了。

“Clark，你知道你對我藏不住秘密的吧。”  
“媽，我……喜歡他，非常非常喜歡他。”  
“Clark，你只要知道自己想要什麼就夠了。”  
“你不反對嗎!?”  
“我比較在意你想如何留著一個如此富魅力的孩子在身邊。”他身邊總會有同樣發現他優點的男女性，而你不可能把他一直綁在身邊。

因為這一句，Clark開始考慮在Billy的20生日時向他求婚成功的可能性。

小尾巴:

Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	4. 【SuperZam】承認是他男友的時候

與一個擁有超級速度的人作情侶有什麼好處?答案是只要對方想的話，他們隨時可以到對方家過夜。今天Billy放學的時候正想如以往與朋友開玩笑打混的時候，他看到門口站著一個熟悉的人影，Clark Kent。Billy看到後立馬與朋友道別，輕快的跳到Clark面前。

“為什麼你在這裡?”  
“偶然接男友放學也不是什麼難事。”  
“Billy，你朋友嗎?”弗萊迪好奇湊近。  
“你好，叫我Clark就好。我叫Clark Kent，是Billy的男……”  
“那明天見了，弗萊迪。”Billy馬上拉著Clark離去。

Clark今天來出外勤，事實上以他現時在星球日報的地位未必會看上有關福西特城的小記者會，但他自告奮勇想了，難得有機會早下班再見見Billy，那不是挺不錯的主意嗎?大都會的大新聞這次就留給露易絲就好。Billy與Clark回到家，每次來到這個區域Clark也會輕輕皺眉頭。沒人希望自己的朋友會與流浪漢待一起，更別說那個會他的小男友。但他是沙贊，他是Captain Marvel，這裡的人都沒能傷到他，那他也沒理由要求Billy離開這裡。沒人願意租房子給一個孩子，而Billy也沒錢可以支付福西特的租金，事實上以Billy這樣特殊的身份來看，待在那也是一個不錯的選擇，沒人在乎一個孩子為什麼半夜會去後巷然後再出現一個健壯的男人。當Clark與Billy待久了後，Billy的家倒是越來越像樣，至少他不用在櫃子裡在發潮的麥片和零食碎中選擇早餐。

“好啦，給我交代清楚你過來作什麼?”  
“我就過來見你一下。”  
“讓我猜一下，今天你聽到我和弗萊迪聊天，說到喜歡的對象類型……”  
“我沒有特意偷聽的，Billy。”  
“我當然相信。”順便給他一記白眼。

Billy聽到弗萊迪問他的時候就知道一定免了Clark的疑問，先不說他們還沒成年就在看成人刊物，聊些奇怪的八卦，而某程度上他的男友在這方面挺死腦筋。但就算是這樣，Clark還是明白到底青少年的男孩都是怎樣，總會對那麼一兩個女性有性幻想。而他對Billy的幻想有點好奇。

“真的那麼想知?”  
“告訴我!”  
“我喜歡……胸大的。”

胸大的，高大健壯，心地善良，可以為了救人而不惜一切。會看顧關心孩子，會帶好吃的給他男友，還會偶然帶新傢俱給他男友的好人。晚上明明忙得很還要來男友窗邊看一眼，作業還是幫忙一下。

“嗯……還有呢?”Clark輕笑。  
“最好是黑髮藍眼的外星人。”

Clark緊抱Billy，輕吻他的臉頰。Billy阿，你要慢點長大，這樣純真的你，不要急於成為大人，面對那些煩惱，我會一直守護你。

“Billy，大都會蘋果派外送。”  
“你瘋了嗎，穿成這樣來送蘋果派!”  
“沒事的沒事的，沒人看見。”

Billy只好笑著親了親Superman，拿著數份蘋果派回課室，但迎來的是弗萊迪複雜的眼神。

“Billy……”  
“你到底吃不吃，弗萊迪?”  
“作為你的朋友，我覺得你不能腳踏兩條船的!”

靠，他到底看到了什麼想到了什麼?

“你不能同時和Clark與Superman交往，這樣不會有好結果，我看過很多這些劇!”  
“Shut Up!”

可惜這煩惱並沒有傳到被Billy親了很開心於是在回大都會的空中翻騰了10圈的Clark耳中。

小尾巴:

Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	5. 【SuperZam】Billy校內運動會的日子

“校內運動會阿……”Clark隨手拿起Billy放在桌上的公告。  
“完全校內，不提供外人參與。”  
“我什麼也還沒說!”

Billy挑了下眉，看著他有時任性得像孩子一樣的男友。不過說真的，有時予其說是男友，倒不如說更像老爸。有空時作飯給你，有需要的時候教你作業，還有偶然的接送服務和傢俱添置?這的確像一個老爸。而現在這個老爸還想加入那些家長行列，以他的認知，眼前這個男友還想偷偷潛入學校拍下他在運動會的表現。這個機會他一直在等待，就因為上年對外開放的運動會時他去了宇宙和Green Lantern出個奇怪的任務，回來後還弄到自己整整一個月身體都綠色的，被Billy笑了足足一個月。

“你就多等幾個月嘛，到時就是對外開放了。”

看著Clark有點悶悶不樂的樣子，Billy也只輕笑再把一片剛煎好的漢堡排放到他面前。有點焦，不過第一次來說算不錯了?吃著Clark帶來的好食材，Billy已經很久沒那麼飽了。他會和Clark說說學校的事，說說當英雄的事，偶然偷偷用魔法惡作劇的事。但Billy有時還是很固執的，與Clark離別前，他還是叮囑他不要再想偷偷混入校內運動會的事。

“Billy你會參與什麼項目嗎?”  
“短跑，Billy Baton也只有這項有信心。”畢竟他每天都被街童追著跑。

然而，如果Superman是那麼容易放棄的，他就不是那個被稱man of steel的男人。Billy帶著一副“你他x的開玩笑嗎?”表情看著眼前的男人。梳理得整齊的頭髮，戴著斯文的黑色眼鏡，穿著輕鬆的夏天運動裝，手上拿著他慣用的相機並熱情洋溢的在運動場旁邊架起腳架。然後一臉認真的拿起自己的小本子，彷彿一切都是必需的。然而，Billy知道一切都是私心問題，他沒好氣的笑了下，坐到Clark旁邊，這傢伙到底如何混進來的!

“你好，校長。”  
“你好，Mr. Kent!真沒想到大都會的記者也會在乎福西特的孩子教育。”校長眼中帶著不信任。  
“相信我，這篇報導絕對會受到關注，而大都會也該從中學習。”

不枉他這樣待了在學校3小時說服了那難搞的校長。

小尾巴:

Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	6. 【SuperZam】同居願望表達時

看著一個男孩的長大到底是什麼感覺的呢?Clark原以為要等到Jonathane長大後才會知道，但沒想到他會提早理解這樣的複雜心情。Billy坐在桌前看下去很苦腦，Billy快要18了，他也面臨每一個同年人也要面對的煩惱，他要選擇到底繼續升學還是選擇就業。說真的，以Billy的經濟來說讀大學可說是一件奢侈的事，特別是他快要18了，他會失去政府給予未成年人士的援助，他變得幾乎沒收入，讀大學的學費並不是他能負擔得起。但Billy是一個聰明的孩子，所以他還是可以嘗試一下靠獎學金分擔一下學費。然而，半工讀對Billy來說不是問題，但他是Captain Marvel，他就算現在高中也一直遲到早退缺席，他的出席率每次都剛好在水平線上略過，這才是重點。他要同時顧到學業﹑出席率﹑生活費和他的英雄生活?自己真的能成功嗎?

或許選擇就業會比較簡單，但Clark明確地說過他想Billy選擇升學。Billy明白這個不是強求，只是那是Clark的期望，如果不選擇升學Clark多少也會失望。Clark期望的孩子生活還包括大學，在學校的生活自由多姿多彩，而Clark希望Billy對這每一幕都留在他的生命當中。Billy的童年已經不好過，他十多歲時失去父母，然後過著有一天沒一天的生活，他被半強制性的獲得沙贊的力量，他得到很多同時也失去很多，而Clark希望Billy的人生能在自己的陪伴下獲得更多失去更少。

“Billy，你想好了嗎?你可以和我適量的。”  
“Clark……我……”  
“但在此之前，我想說……Billy，你可以考慮大都會的大學。”  
“你瘋了嗎?福西特的大學我都快讀不上了，你還要我考慮更貴的大都會嗎!”  
“Billy，你已經快18了。所以……”

Clark雖然有點害羞，他的戀人總是害羞，甚至比自己更被動，加上一堆道德感，他們現在的親密程度還是停留在小孩子玩家家酒親親額的程度。但這次他主動執起了自己的手，把手靠到自己的唇前，輕輕親下去。這種動作某程度上比親嘴巴還讓人害羞，但Clark就是有很適合作這種動作的氣場，讓人覺得這才像他。

“你已經快18了，你可以自己決定將來……還有來大都會大學與我同居。”

天阿，Billy立馬臉通紅。他們連嘴也沒親過，而Clark現在是向他提出同居邀請嗎?

“當然不是什麼壓力，只是……你永遠都可以把我想入你的計劃當中，Billy。我只希望你明白這一點。”  
“Clark……你提出同居，是想對我作什麼色色的事嗎?”

Billy害羞了，而他現在只想到用開玩笑來帶過這種快要讓他害羞死的情景。他不是沒想過和Clark同居，也不是沒想過Clark總有天會向他提出，但他從沒想過今天就是那一天。當他真正面對時，他發現，他開心到不知所措，他不知如何應對。他期望Clark馬上就會回復以往害羞的狀態，他會找一些爛透了的藉口離開，但這次沒有。Clark輕笑，把手撐到他身後，把他軟禁在桌子和自己胸膛之間。

“Billy……你知道嗎，這次這個方法不行。”  
“咦……?”  
“我是個成年男人，想對自己喜歡的人作什麼色色的事……也是正常的不是嗎?”

咦……?Clark剛剛說了什麼?

“所以……考慮一下，你來了大都會的話，我可以和你分擔學費和教你各種各樣的事。”Clark立馬回到那人畜無害的笑容離去，獨留腦袋當機的Billy在書桌前。

咦———!?

小尾巴:  
Clark跪在門口，面對著Bruce。  
Bruce看著他，只輕輕說了句:他還是個孩子，不准作出越軌行動。  
正氣凜然得好像他以前和Dick沒親親過一樣!


	7. 【SuperZam&BruceDick&菠蘿午夜】興趣使然時

**SuperZam:**

Billy最近迷上了一套轉蛋，正義聯盟的轉蛋。這套扭蛋可說是敢以正義聯盟為藍本的第一套轉蛋，作得特別精緻之餘，每個人至少有數個不同的表情，就算平時表情變化近乎無的Batman製作商也想了數個表情以配合公平性。而Billy的錢不多，但當打工和生活費有餘下一點時他都會去轉這個轉蛋。他喜歡Superman，他的男朋友轉蛋阿，每個人也會想要吧?所以Billy很努力的打工，並開始他的轉蛋之路。但你我都懂那個理由，氪不改非，有時候你越想要的就越拿不到。

Clark看著Billy有點悶悶不樂的樣子，今天他經過福西特，於是來看看Billy順便偷塞生活費到Billy的錢罐裡。這個動作是秘密，被Billy發現會生氣的，雖然會因那樣而生氣的Billy也很可愛。然後他就看到一堆轉蛋在那裡，以並不算整齊的方式放在床前的小夜燈旁邊位置。Superman、Batman、Wonderwoman、Flash、Green Lantern、Cyborg還有Captain Marvel，每個角色表情都作得特別細緻，動作也顯出了每個人的特點。

“這裡的空位是?”  
“我欠的最後一個。”  
“哦，你真努力呢，是哪個不帶眼的英雄不肯來Captain Marvel家?”Clark不得不承認他說這句時並沒有帶點心眼，也沒數過每個英雄的數量分別。  
“是一個笑得很沒良心，彷彿他所作的每一個決定都不會有問題，那笑容陽光得像能把所有問題解決一樣的S.u.p.e.r.m.a.n!”

那一刻，他才意識到Billy很細心地把每一個轉蛋都佈置成不同的場景，唯獨有一個場景大家都圍繞著一個空空的位置，但那裡什麼也沒有。那裡缺了Superman，Clark看得出來，而因為這個可惡的小傢伙而令他的男朋友不開心。哦，Superman你真是罪惡，Clark不禁輕笑。把Billy拉到身邊，親親他作安慰。

“Billy，你知道這個場景錯了些什麼嗎?”

Billy不解的看著Clark，而對方輕輕移動那場景中的Captain Marvel。

“Superman很願意與戰友分享他們戰勝的喜悅，但有一件事他更想……他的男朋友Captain Marvel可以在他身邊，第一個站在他身邊，Superman隨時可以抱著他。”

Captain Marvel的小轉蛋被Clark放在那個空位旁邊。

“相信我，這樣的話Superman很快就會來，因為他的Captain Marvel在等他了。”

看著Billy開心的笑，Clark覺得自己這次作得太成功了。而接下來的生活，Clark嘗試拼命轉那個與自己樣子無異的轉蛋也是後話。

**BruceDick:**

Dick最近沒和他聯絡，沒回哥譚，他也沒被邀請去布魯德海文的公寓。對於已經快3個月沒見到自己養子兼男友，就算是Batman也有點小情緒了。自上次他突然造訪布魯德海文公寓後，Dick一向都歡迎他的來訪，只是他們都太忙了，讓Bruce並沒有抽到任何時間再去一遍。他其實挺喜歡那裡，那裡有Dick的味道，他生活的痕跡，他自個兒的空間。他可以在當中察覺到Dick最近的生活好不好，他新的興趣，新的體驗。雖然那裡也是讓Dick不回”家”的原因，這裡的家指是Wayne莊園。但也看到Dick另一面，他真正獨立成人的一面。

但這也不能成為他3個月不聯絡不回家還打電話叫他不要來的原因。於是，我們的Batman，世界上最出色的偵探，Dick最強大的導師、朋友兼戀人，任性地什麼也不說就以Bruce Wayne的身份前往布魯德海文。

抱著就算被Dick罵又好，人剛巧不在他要開鎖也好的覺悟按下公寓門鈴，主人倒是略驚訝的回應了。

“……Bruce?”  
“……Dick我……”  
“天阿，你竟然走門口了?天要下蝙蝠雨了?”

Bruce給了他一個不認同的眼神。

雖然之前在電話中透露出不想他來但Dick還是讓他進去了，調了一杯咖啡讓他先坐坐，他要收拾一下房子。他沒有說會留夜，他也沒有問會否，但下意識地會拿出他偶然新買的睡衣明明不是自己尺寸，拿出新的牙刷明明自己那支還完好，還有安全套潤滑劑什麼有的沒的。Bruce習慣了，所以他平淡的喝了口咖啡，看看電視……

“Dick，那是什麼?”  
“還是被發現了……正義聯盟的轉蛋阿，你不知道嗎?”

說真的，正義聯盟的錢收入支出雖然有在看，但都只看到底要付多少的Bruce來說，他向來不看小項目，更別說這些Wayne公司代理的轉蛋。這些他都扔給Fox管了，完全不在意，Wayne家就是這麼任性。此時Dick便靠到他身邊來，他完全不用問對方到底來作什麼。Dick知道這樣一問他臉皮薄的戀人一定會難堪，事實上他們間沒有事情重要到真的非要當面講不可，除了想要戀人間的溫存之外。

“但那個轉蛋……我一直都存不齊。”  
“欠哪一個，直接向Fox要不就好?”  
“那你就不明白轉蛋的樂趣，Bruce!就是要自己努力才會開心。但那個轉蛋我真的很想要!”

那·個·Superman·笑·著·戰·勝·了·的·轉·蛋。

“我已經抽了6個其他款的Clark和Billy，5個Victor，9個Diana，12個你，7個Barry和Hal了，但全都不是我想要的!我還想在你再次來之前……”  
“Dick……”

Bruce實在受不了，他一下子撲倒身邊的人，今晚你就算再求饒也沒用，Batman的怨念可是很可怕的!什麼叫全都不是我想要的，今晚不把你哭著要我我就不叫Bruce Wayne!

“Fox?給我一個那超人戰勝了的轉蛋，然後減少超人的製作量，相信我這是市場考慮。”

**菠蘿午夜:**

阿波羅發現家中出現了新東東，一套正義聯盟轉蛋。這可真有趣，他還不知道家裡有人喜歡這個。他開始把玩這些轉蛋，他知道這個，以正義聯盟成員為藍本的玩具，午夜原來喜歡這個?他不是一直都在背後笑他們某些動作像諧星一樣嗎?

“那是Dick給我的。”午夜剛從浴室走出來就看到男友在把玩那些轉蛋。  
“哦，我該猜到。”阿波羅轉身抱抱午夜，他們再親了下。  
“那傢伙說轉了很多，於是送我一點，但當中沒有他男友和少了一款Superman。”  
“你會想要嗎?”  
“不想要，但我想先齊一套氣死Dick!”

午夜對待Dick總是特別孩子氣，像個大哥哥戲弄弟弟一樣對待他，但阿波羅也喜歡這一點。而Dick是個好孩子，阿波羅也透過午夜認識他，他想如果可以同時滿足到兩個大男孩的願望，他不介意陪他們一起轉蛋。他開始抱著午夜尋找家附近有這個轉蛋的地方，這個轉蛋很多地方也有，人氣十足，所以很多地方也缺貨了。最後他們還是偷偷飛到哥譚才找到那個轉蛋機。

阿波羅和午夜各自轉了一個，同時打開，午夜抽到Batman戰損款，阿波羅抽到正正就是最近聞傳超難抽到的戰勝超人款。那一刻，午夜笑得很開心，只是阿波羅不明白為什麼他男友笑得那麼痛快。玄不改非，氪能改命，他家男友氪都未開始氪就轉到所有人想要的，羨慕嗎?嫉妒嗎?你羨慕不來的了，他男友頭上的光圈說不定就是傳說中的歐王的歐王圈。阿波羅不明白到底怎麼了，但他男友笑得很開心，那他也很開心。幸福就是這麼簡單不是嗎?午夜想用手上的戰損Batman換阿波羅的戰勝Superman，阿波羅表示都給午夜，他對這個戰損Batman沒興趣。

“哦，你這樣說Dick會生氣的阿。”  
“他戰損時又沒你好看。”  
“你現在在Batman的地盤說這個真的合適嗎?”  
“那我們回家。”

回去看看我家的戰損版本，阿波羅肯定絕對比那個小轉蛋好看得多。


	8. 【SuperZam】面對成長煩惱時

雖然這並非什麼秘密，但正義聯盟的大家都知道Captain Marvel是Billy長大後的樣子。而已經邁入大學階段的Billy樣子也開始穩定成熟，再過10年應該就會和Captain Marvel如出一轍。這樣的煩惱開始纏繞Billy腦海，他已經不是第一次被人在街上抓著大喊”Captain Marvel是你嗎!”這樣。第一次被拉住時真的嚇了Billy一跳，他哪裡出錯了?他有在掩飾身份，他有聽話在隱密的地方看過都沒人才變身，就算是突發意外例如飛機掉下城他都確保在大家的視線以外才變身，到底哪裡出錯了?但當Billy轉頭看向商店窗玻璃時，他才意識到問題出在哪，樣子輪廓開始像他爸爸，也就是說他開始像Captain Marvel了。Billy沒想過到底5年後、10年後他還會不會是Captain Marvel，也不知道Shazam會不會在明天就跟他說我找到一個新的人來繼承他的力量。但就在這一刻，他才發現，自己的秘密身份或許不是那麼簡單就藏得住。那一次他被拉著，被誤認為Captain Marvel，四周的目光第一次令Billy感到害怕。他的身份有多少人想知道，又有多少人會衝著他的身份來?

認為被人知道自己是超級英雄並不是什麼大不了，這反而很酷的孩子思想已經過去。Billy開始進入成人的階段，他開始明白人的矛盾。他們感謝Captain Marvel﹑Superman﹑Batman等英雄同時，他們也把大量假想的期望安在他們身上。沒錯他們以英雄自居，他們以救人為己任，但他們也會失敗，他們會失落，他們會害怕。他們也需要一個安心的地方，讓他們寧靜下來，再重新把自己拉回正軌。就如Bruce的蝙蝠洞，Clark的堡壘，他的永恆之岩。沒錯，他可以往那裡躲沒錯，但這樣就等於……他什麼也不是。他不能永遠都躲在這個洞裡，而這也不是他想要的生活。自他認識了Clark後，Clark讓他明白，吸引他的並不是什麼Captain Marvel，與自己相似的能力，甚可利用魔法力量創造的一切。吸引他的，由始至終也是Billy這個人。Billy也因此開始由衷地喜歡Billy這個身份和人生。並不是說他因此而開心失去家人，只是這也是他的人生，而這是必須接受。與其一直抱怨，他選擇接受然後作出改變。

他可以如何解決呢?紙或許包不住火，但他想要平常的Billy生活。他想要和朋友一起唸書趕報告，他也想以Billy身份與Clark出門約會。他不想打工中途被顧客騷擾大叫Captain Marvel，他也不想被朋友告知他的相片又又又又又被放上不同的社交網站被說是Captain Marvel的兒子什麼的。說真的或許他在網上已經成了小有名氣的小名人，他討厭這樣。他開始嘗試掩飾自己的樣子，他開始少出門，他開始讓自己的性格在人面對沒那麼顯眼。他嘗試這樣來迴避問題，他開始減少在福西特的露面，他寧願選擇去大都會，那個只認識Superman，不理會鄰近城市的Captain Marvel﹑Batman，適應力強大的城市。電話……誰?

“Billy，是我。”

“Clark……怎麼突然打電話來了?”

“Bruce給我看了點相片……上面都是你。”

“哦，又是那些誤以為我是Captain Marvel的人嗎?沒事，我習慣的了。”

騙人。

“好歹也是個成年人，我知道如何應付的了。”

騙人。

“他們的相片已經追到你家附近了。”

“……是阿，已經追到這麼近了嗎……其實就兩個禮拜而已。”

“Billy，你老實說，你真的沒事嗎?”

事可大呢，我Billy的生活受到一堆人的威脅，而他們不曉得。他們無心，有大部分人甚至覺得他不可能是Captain Marvel，但他們只是覺得有趣。他們只是在生活中找點話題，他們之前都圍繞著Captain Marvel，他們只是把這次也視作為Captain Marvel的詰題之一，他們沒有惡意。會煩惱是因為……他真的是Captain Marvel，他要避開這些流言，他要……作得更好。

“老實說Clark……我快受不了，救我。”

“我現在就過來，Billy。”

他現在這刻只想要Clark在身邊，只要Clark在他身邊，之後他就會充滿力量應付那些人。至少他是這樣想。下一刻他就感受到一個懷抱，他直接容讓自己投入懷抱當中，Clark的懷抱才是他真正的安息之處避難所，他不需要永恆之岩的寧靜和時間，他需要的是溫暖，來自他男友的。Clark輕輕親吻他，頭髮﹑額﹑眼，最後到唇，Billy輕輕回應著，有一種安撫感湧上心頭。

“你應該可以更早呼喚我的，Billy。”

“我以為我可以撐過去，像你一樣。”

“你知道我希望你別牽強自己。”

“我不想像小孩子一樣只依賴你。”

“不過我還是高興你最後向我求救了。”

Clark把一副眼鏡替Billy戴上，與他Clark Kent時戴的如出一轍。這眼鏡他知道，有著氪星科技，看下去平平無奇，但眼鏡能擾亂人的視覺判斷系統，讓人覺得他和其他人一樣平平無奇。Clark Kent和Superman的分別只是這副眼鏡，而向來從沒人留意到。

“你的眼鏡?”

“我有猜想過有這麼的一天，書呆子式情侶眼鏡總能掩飾很多東西。”

當他的樣子開始”不像”Captain Marvel時，謠言就會慢慢不攻而破。

“例如我男友是Superman?”

“例如我男友是那麼可愛的男孩。”

Billy輕笑，再親親他男友，他或是可以再撒嬌一段時間。

後話:

“哦，Billy!情侶眼鏡阿?”Barry看著Billy的新造型覺得很好奇。

“嗯，Clark給我的。”

“不錯呢，情侶款玩意。Clark也有點佔有欲表現了。”Dick路過不禁輕笑。

Batman只挑了下眉，我沒有失職，我沒有。我們還有情侶腕錶的，Dick。(詳情請看另一篇BruceDick文: 11點06分)


	9. 【BruceDick】戀人吃醋時

Clark看完電影後不高興了。而Billy也猜到他會不高興，只是當中太多東西不應該作，但他就是作了，所以說實話，他不知道Clark到底在不高興哪一部分。是他說話太粗俗嗎，倒如連脫衣服上廁所也作不到。還是他利用Shazam!的身份去買酒?雖然最後一口也喝不下去，回頭跟便利店要了一堆零食和汽水?Clark之前才叫他少喝點汽水不然會長不高的，也不想想他Shazam!時期還是那麼高。還是說他覺得自己的母親太過分了?別看Clark這個樣子，他真的會為這種和他沒關係的事而生氣，就像這個母親也是他母親一樣。但他喜歡這樣的Clark，會為人設想，會為人心痛，會為人發聲的Clark。而他開始學會看Clark的表情，所以他的男友現在在生氣，而他不知道為什麼，應該說到底是什麼讓他生氣這麼久?他們去吃了福西特最好的漢堡，他們都喜歡這家店，也是這裡的常客，因此老闆還偷塞了件玩具到Billy手中，哦!是Superman。但Clark還是悶悶不樂，他就是一直皺著眉吃著漢堡，就算醬汁沾嘴角也沒在意。

“所以你到底在生什麼氣?”  
“生氣?沒有阿，我沒有在生氣。”  
“你就是在生氣。所以我才說不想和你來看這套電影。”

Clark只負責最後那刻客串，因此根本不知前面到底在演什麼，因此他很雀躍地想要在第一天跟Billy一起去看他小男友的電影，但看完後就出現了Superman難得的悶悶不樂。

“為什麼?因為你不想讓我看到嗎?”  
“你由看完電影開始到現在與我聊的話也沒超過10句，你敢說這是好主意嗎?”  
“我只是……好啦，我的確有那麼一點不開心。”  
“看，還說沒有在生氣。”  
“但我真的沒想過阿，你之前明明已經說過會盡量避免……”  
“那些越軌的事?那就是以前的我阿，你也認識。”阿，果然他在在意自己亂打人﹑偷喝酒還有亂用能力的事。  
“我當然認識，而且還很喜歡那時的你。”說真的，他認識Billy時早就知道小男孩的惡作劇心態，而他也喜歡這樣的Billy。

那就行了嘛，Billy現在心中也不是味兒。這樣到底他在生悶氣什麼，他覺得有點理解不了Clark的想法，這是年齡的差距嗎?但他也沒聽過Dick會說Bruce生奇怪的悶氣，倒不如說Dick想Bruce生生悶氣顯得他更可愛一點。那這是更大年齡差距作成的問題嗎?連BD二人也未曾遇過的問題。

“但這也成不了你公主抱弗萊迪的原因。”  
“什麼鬼?”  
“公主抱。你在戲中公主抱弗萊迪，還沒說你後台和他的照片!”公主抱不少次。  
“你不在意我去打架﹑買酒﹑亂用力量，只在意我公主抱弗萊迪?”  
“那可是公主抱!有誰會想見到自己的男友公主抱另一個人?”  
“那是劇情需要好嗎?他行動不便，我可以作的不就是抱起他逃嗎，要不然啦?”  
“你可以選擇扶他或者背他，但公主抱不行!”

說到好像這個人沒公主抱過別人一樣!Clark Kent，外表是30多的成人，內裡智商可能只有10歲也說不定。他挑眉看著Clark，而Clark覺得自己很有道理似的，更正，或許只有5歲智商也說不定。聽說他男友一向都是讀書很好的孩子，到底是什麼讓這個人智商只剩5歲?

“Clark Kent，你是不是忘了自己也是一個抱抱狂魔?”  
“什麼?”  
“之前的網上選舉中，Superman被選作最想讓他公主抱的人排行榜第一位。”  
“還有這樣的排行榜?”  
“然後只要搜搜超人和公主抱的關鍵字，就能看到你哪集公主抱Bruce。”  
“嗯……那都是過去了的事。”  
“要不要再提提你公主抱多少大都會的路人們﹑Diana和露易絲?”

Clark已經無話可說，他才是那個抱抱狂魔，他才是最喜歡公主抱的那個人。看著Billy獨個兒離開，Clark覺得自己搞砸了。他馬上趕上，乖乖跟在Billy身後，又不知該如何哄自己的小男友，此時才顯示出Clark Kent方面的遲鈍。他們開始走到沒人的地方，慘啦慘啦慘啦，Billy可能要打他了。他應該關心一下自己的家暴問題，還是關心Billy打下來手可能會受傷的問題比較好呢?

“SHAZAM!”

哦，他要變作Shazam!來打他，當然當然，他的小男孩總是聰明，不會作一些傷到自己的事。變作Shazam!打自己很好，至少他不會受傷。上次Billy生氣一巴打下來後反而男孩手受傷，他心痛。已經作好要被家暴心理準備的Clark認命地站在原地，閉上眼等Billy泄憤，但下一刻他感到雙腳離地，眼前畫面成了Shazam!的樣子，他以被公主抱的姿勢抱往天空。真是一個難得的體驗，一來可以抱起他的人本來就不多，二來自己很少處於要被公主抱的情勢，少有地被公主抱往天上飛，眼前是他最喜歡的男人。他們停留在半空，他們同時在高空俯視這個世界，他們最愛的城市。這裡看下去是費城，之後不遠就是大都會，再隔壁就看到Wayne大廈座落的哥譚和旁邊的布魯德海文。往另一個方向看，見到Q科技大樓，看到Roy難得地待在星城了，與他的前導師在一起。隔壁的中心城，Clark看到Barry又穿著他的制服在城中穿梭，邊吃著他最喜歡的墨西哥卷。

“現在滿意囉?”  
“滿意……但是……”  
“你別那麼多要求，Superman，你太貪心了。”

只是一瞬間，他們二人的姿勢轉換了，Billy成為了被抱的那個。他疑惑地看著抱著他的人，那人卻一臉奸計得逞的樣子看著他。

“我還是……喜歡抱人。而且Superman不貪心，Clark Kent才是。”

記得你的男友我其實也是個有妒忌心的人，而你可以作任何事，但別讓你貪心的男友吃醋，這是你的責任，Billy Batson。


	10. 【SuperZam&BruceDick&OllieRoy】提出一個證明自己愛他的證據時

**SuperZam:**

請告訴我你可以為你深愛的人作到什麼程度?換句話來說，請證明自己愛他。

Clark: 我可以當面跟他說我愛他，我可以在戰鬥時擋在他身前，我可以為他而去責備世上最強的法師沙贊，可以的話我想把某渣康也擋離他身邊避免被教壞。

那Billy呢?

Billy: 這個嘛……真有點不好意思呢。我可以為他擋魔法，我會想把他介紹給我的養父母，我會想讓Freddy不要纏著他，我會想他對我作些這年齡還沒容許的事……還有就算他墮落了我也想站在他身邊。

JLA: 這個回答我們給10分，只有Batman、Wonderwoman、Aquaman、Green Lantern、Green Arrow和Black Canary只給9.5分並強烈希望他們二人遠離小丑珍惜彼此。

**OllieRoy:**

請告訴我你可以為你深愛的人作到什麼程度?換句話來說，請證明自己愛他。

Roy: 我不愛……好啦。我可以為他作很多研究，我可以為他捨命，我快樂的回憶很大部分都和他有關，我第一眼見到他時已願意為他生孩子，滿意了?

那有請Oliver!

Oliver: 我會為他的研究著迷，我決心想法子讓我們有屬於我們的孩子，我會盡我一切所能讓我們的孩子快樂，我會努力成為他心中的好丈夫，我會讓曾殺了你的人付出代價，我可以身心滿足你直到彌補到我們失去的那些年的空洞。但Roy，離紅色遠點，不管是那外星公主、紅髮跑者還是那個戴著紅水桶的蝙蝠崽也好，他們都會要了你的命。

Roy: Shut Up Ollie!

綠箭家: 沒事，習慣就好(同時比出8.0分的白板)

**BurceDick:**

請告訴我你可以為你深愛的人作到什麼程度?換句話來說，請證明自己愛他。

Bruce: ……到底是誰把我們排最後才問?我不會因為他們而改變我的答案。我可以為他差點殺死Luthor，我可以提供他無限資金，我可以因他一句話而開空頭支票救活一棵樹或一瞬間買下好幾十座大廈，我可以有信心交披風給他，我可以信任他把Damian也交給他。

那鳥媽媽呢?

Dick: 我可以意無反顧吃下Bruce弄的食物。

全蝙蝠家痛哭表示他們不用打分，這句已足以證明他們家大哥真的是真愛。事後全家被Batman瞪出蝙蝠洞。


	11. 【BruceDick】穿著制服照鏡子的時候

偶然Bruce會穿著制服經過鏡子前生硬地停下來，他會停留的時間不等，有時是幾秒，有時會是一個小時，最長甚至是一整天，最後者通常會發生在某些大事件後，例如當年Dick父母在他面對死了、Jason被Joker虐殺、Tim的家人被殺又或者Damian突然來到Wayne家時候。當初出現這種現象時，Alfred會上前關心一下他的好老爺，而Bruce只會繼續看著那面鏡子或玻璃，看著自己的映象。久而久之，Alfred習慣了，Dick習慣了，Jason習慣了，Tim也習慣了，Damian雖然不解但也習慣了。這彷彿成了慣例，他們的Batman總有那麼一段時間會看著自己發呆，沒人知道他在想什麼，他們也猜測不了。

“Grayson，身為父親的伴侶，你應該有這個責任去理解一下。”

因為這一句和Tim難得贊成的眼神，這個莫名其妙的責任就落在Dick身上。他和Bruce是戀人，他們認識彼此，他們愛護對方。Dick從不急於想知道Bruce的一切，甚至他為什麼會發呆。眾所週知，Bruce不會浪費任何時間，但他就是會有這麼一段時間待在反射物前，他會一直看著自己。天知道那是怎麼回事，但Dick不想被自己最小的弟弟用他與Bruce的關係和眼神掐緊自己的頸項，每一次都令Dick怪不自在。他對Damian承諾等哪個適合的時機，他會問的。而那個時機很快就到，他有一晚回了蝙蝠洞，他沒有什麼特別的原因，他就真的想回去看看而已，而他剛好看到一個站在展示櫃前發呆的Batman。

“你到底在看什麼，Bruce?”  
“一個身影。”

一個把我整個人生都搞到亂七八糟的人其身影。他沒有說出來，因為他知道Dick不愛聽，他會令Dick擔心。然後他感覺到自己的面具被脫下，脫去了他的外殻，他看到Dick的藍眼。他沒有抗拒Dick主動迎上的親吻，他甚至加深了這個吻。

“所有壞事已經過去了，Bruce，而我們都在你的身邊。”

Bruce再次看向鏡子。

他依舊看到那個把他身影弄得一團糟的人身影，但同時他也看到一個每天救贖他的身影，一個在他黑暗的人生中作為光、作為成就、作為救贖的身影。


	12. 【BruceDick】久違回家的時候

Dick收到少見的Batman求救信號，他馬上放下手上的事往哥譚走，Bruce出事了?地點還要是蝙蝠洞。到底發生什麼事了?是Joker突襲蝙蝠洞了?是有人想把Wayne家移為平地嗎?是有什麼正義聯盟的新敵人了?不管哪一項，Batman向他們求助了，而Nightwing並不會因此而坐視不理，他回去了蝙蝠洞，但一切都太平靜了。他甚至已經拿出了雙棍預備迎接每一個敵人，但沒有，一個也沒有。沒有Batman﹑Alfred﹑Daiman，一點打鬥的痕跡也沒有，這到底是怎麼回事?

蝙蝠洞的電力供應不正常，根據以往經驗可以作到這個程度就是連地下的發電機也停止運作了。Nightwing開啟了面具上的夜視模式，看來整個蝙蝠洞都很正常，除了電力供應外。背後突然有人出現，他大意了一路走來完全沒有發現。對方穿上了反監測的衣物，就算夜視模式下面具也受到干預，完全看不清到底是什麼人。對方在黑暗的環境下行動也不受影響，他的出拳和動作並沒有因為四周的環境而變慢或落空，相反自己的棍擊卻被看穿了似的一直揮空。黑衣人再次出拳，Dick的肚子吃了一記痛擊同時臉也被對方肘擊。隨著對方的重擊，Nightwing被打飛到後方鍵盤上，對方想再來一遍追擊但Nightwing馬上轉身閃過。利用棍子內的機關繩子勒起對方的脖子，給對方一個後肩摔，把對方扔向遠處。

待對方重新站起來後已沒有攻擊的意味，Nightwing也把棍子放回背上。蝙蝠洞亮起，他毫不意外地看到黑衣人脫下面具後露出的是Bruce的樣子。他們認識太久，就算對方如何隱藏自己的身手和習慣，打從第一拳迎來時他就知道這不是什麼襲擊，是訓練。

“隨機反應﹑格鬥技巧都是合格水平以上，但你還是太不留心，竟然沒發現我在身後。”  
“你只是為了來個突如其來的訓練嗎?”  
“Dick，你的警覺性下降了，這會殺了你。”

Dick只輕輕吻上Bruce的額，但他停留在男人唇前，而男人對此有點不滿。

“Miss ME?”  
“Dick……”  
“你不說，我不會親下去的。”

誰叫你2個月前偷偷潛入我其中一家安全屋把我的Superman內褲全扔了。


	13. 【BruceDick】失蹤回來後

Bruce失蹤了，他死了，但他回來了。他看到Dick接過了自己的披風，如他那預想的一樣。他知道他能把事情交托給他，他的第一任助手，他最信任的搭擋之一，他最愛的人。他重新回來哥譚，他站在他的眼前。Dick那一刻就抱緊眼前的男人，一直抱著，他什麼話也沒說，他只是抱緊Bruce，讓他想到以前小時候Dick作惡夢而自己趕到他身邊的時候，他都會這樣抱著自己。這是他害怕時的表現，他知道。

“我以為你不會再回來。”  
“我回來了。”

但事情並沒有那麼簡單。Bruce已經預備好重新進入Batman的生活，他由Dick那兒接回披風，他重新開始夜巡，他會帶著Robin去夜巡，他還會和Nightwing一起。他們沒有說過到底自己的失蹤到底在他們之間作了什麼傷害，Bruce知道他們之間總有一天要談，但那一天到底是哪天，Bruce不知道。他坐在蝙蝠電腦前，他在看失蹤時哥譚到底發生了什麼事，到底暗下的勢力移動成怎樣，他必須弄清楚。他感受到背後有人緊抱著他，Dick才剛洗完澡，Bruce甚至嗅到他們家用的沐浴露味道，他的手感覺到從Dick髮尾掉下來的水珠，一切都那麼真實又懷念。

“你要擦頭髮。”  
“我原本想拿熱可可給你。”  
“那我的熱可可呢?”  
“我忘了。”

Bruce輕笑，他按下Dick的頭，輕吻他的男孩。忘了拿的熱可可在15分鐘後由Alfred拿下來，剛好在他們剛完結了一場火辣且漫長的深吻之後。

待Bruce醒過來時，他看到Dick的睡顏。多久沒有看著他的睡顏入睡，他想念這個睡顏，每一刻都在想他。Bruce看了下床前的鬧鐘，他在想Alfred應該差不多來叫人了，但他更希望自己去拿杯早晨(或許是中午?)的咖啡，順便替Dick也拿一杯。Bruce輕手輕腳的下了床，確保他沒有吵醒Dick。他回來後發現他的男孩憔悴了不少，或許是那披風太沉重了。抱歉呢，Dick，擅自把這份重擔丟給你。

Bruce在路上看到Alfred，Alfred好像挺意外的看到Bruce，而他的托盤上已經有2杯咖啡，還有2人份的早餐。Bruce接過了托盤，他會把東西拿回去睡房的了。下一刻，有一道從背後的衝擊撞向Bruce，Bruce好不容易穩住了自己的身體，看著始作俑者Dick從背後抱緊自己。但Bruce這次沒有忽略，Dick身體輕微的顫抖。Bruce不禁皺了下眉，或許這是時候了，他們要談談。Alfred識趣地離開，讓他們回到房間，他們偶然可以在床上吃個早餐。

“Dick，你到底怎麼了?”  
“不會有事的，Bruce!”但Bruce知道每次當Dick這樣和他說時，問題就大了。  
“告訴我你在想什麼，現在。”

Dick輕咬了下唇，這是他緊張的小動作，然而永遠只在Bruce面前才會那麼明顯。他鑽入Bruce的懷中，他深呼吸，他感受著Bruce的溫暖。沒事的，Bruce，一切都會好的。我知道你回來了，我知道你沒有死，我知道你還需要我們，你會一直待在這裡。你不知道這些時間我一直在想什麼，我一直都在惡夢當中。我想起組織少年泰坦前發生的事，你變得奇怪，你不需要我，你叫我不用回家，你討厭我了。其他人問我家人在哪，父母在哪時，那一刻我很想回應沒有，我唯一的家人也在剛剛捨棄我了。我知道你不是這樣的意思，但我害怕，你這次是不是真的不需要我了?你是不是已經到達一個比在我們身邊更幸福的地方?如果是這樣……不知道，我不知道應該如何面對。

“沒事的，Bruce……只要一個星期就好，一個星期後我就會回布魯德海文，我不會再這樣煩著你……我會……!”

Bruce抱著Dick，他吻下去，他不想聽。他知道Dick在想什麼，他害怕，而這份不安是來自於自己的自私。他知道一切都是因自己而起，而他並沒有想要趕走男孩，他的男孩，這裡永遠是他的家，沒理由要趕走他。他開始脫去Dick的衣服，他深吻懷中的人，他開始咬男孩的身體，他想念已久的身體，他強行引起男孩發出那自己無時無刻都在想念的聲線，只屬於他的男孩。

“Bruce……抱緊我。”吻我﹑咬我﹑吞噬我。  
“一切聽你的，Dick。但要記住，在我滿足之前是不會停的。”

在你真正認知到我真的回來之前，你可以向我要求任何東西。


	14. 【BruceDick】面對童年陰影時

“什麼!Batman要來!”

人人都覺得Wally是一個天不怕地不怕的男人，他開朗風趣，他勇敢果斷。在泰坦中他甚至可說是第二領隊的存在，他是團隊的核心，他是Dick最好的朋友。但每次當他聽到Batman要來時，他就會顯露出一整個慌張的樣子。從不收拾的他會把整個泰坦基地打掃得一乾二淨，就算以前在Dick的公寓處，他都會把Dick的公寓打掃乾淨甚至連Dick的衣櫃都想收拾好(當然會被Dick阻止)。每一個人都覺得這樣的Wally很奇怪，就算是Dick也覺得很奇怪。然而，Dick只會覺得是他們天生的性格和成長的環境不同而作成的。Wally和Barry的相處與Dick和Bruce的相處方式不同，或許在Wally的一生中他從沒遇見過一個人會如Bruce一樣，對任何人都嚴厲，對自己﹑對Dick更為嚴厲。Bruce的形象和Barry是兩個極端，而Wally自小便認識了Batman，他的形象和嚴厲深入Wally的心中，而有多少個孩子的惡夢中沒有Batman?Dick只會覺得這是Wally的過度反應或者像心理陰影一樣，這都會令Wally過度緊張。他會收拾，他會變得囉嗦，他會變得神經質，甚至和Dick保持了一定的距離。這才是令Dick最不滿的地方，這個男人可是Wally West，Dick Grayson一生中最好的朋友，他們可以生死交托，他們甚至可以熟到到對方家住忘了帶內褲就先用對方的頂替著的程度。所以每次Bruce來的時候都會令到Wally神經質到這個地步，甚至連身體接觸都少的程度，這是一個莫名其妙的不合理。

“Wally……你是時候適應一下Bruce了不是嗎?”  
“相信我，Dick，不可能。”  
“但我和Bruce已經……你知道，而我希望你能和他好好相處。”  
“Dick你真會開玩笑，自那次後我已經……天阿，我說出來了。”  
“那次?Wally你是不是和Bruce有什麼事?”  
“沒有，相信……”

Dick一棍打下Wally旁邊的牆，打出一個洞。最近泰坦塔的牆那麼不濟的嗎?還是他的摰友手臂力又強了?看著Dick的微笑，他總會認得這個笑容，Dick非問出不可的笑容。

“說啦，Wally，Bruce和你說了什麼?”

為了自己的性命著想，Wally West，前任Kid Flash，現任Flash，世界上最快的男人，泰坦的核心，他……屈服在Dick的笑容之下。

那是他們第一次見面的時候，Batman帶了Robin來，而Flash帶了Kid Flash來，是為了讓他們的小跟班，小搭擋見面一下。這是Barry的建議，Wally和Dick的年紀一樣，他們會成為未來的伙伴，他們可以成為彼此依靠，這不是很美好的事嗎?當初Bruce也是這樣想，於是他答應了。但其實Barry更有私心，想要見見那個傳說中的Robin，跟在Bruce身邊的小可愛。雖說是小可愛，但其實Barry並沒有見過這個Robin。但說真的，能夠待在Batman身邊，待在Bruce身邊，能受得了他的脾氣和性格，就算對方是個2米高的肌肉男孩(聽說和Wally同年來著?)，他也絕對會稱那Robin為小可愛。Wally原本也是這樣想，他是聽著Batman的故事長大的，他知道Batman很可怕，但Robin是和他同年的人，他們可以作朋友，想到此Wally很開心。

於是他們見面了，Batman果然如傳聞中一樣，全身黑漆漆的，很可怕。但他沒見到與他同年的人，到底Robin在哪?

“這是Kid Flash!Robin呢?”

Batman看了眼Flash，也看了眼自己，很可怕。下一刻，Batman掀開了他的披風，披風下是一個男孩，一個非常可愛的男孩。

“你好，我叫Robin!”

名副其實的小可愛，是不是?一下子就成功俘虜了2個Flash的心。如果只是這樣就好了。之後他們慢慢成長，他喜歡了Dick，非常喜歡，但是朋友的愛。必定是朋友的愛，相信Wally!但Bruce每次都會用警戒的眼神看著他，原本Wally覺得這只是Bruce的慣常眼神，他除了對Dick外，對其他人都是這樣。所以他依舊和Dick在一起，他們會吃同一個麵包，他們會分享同一片披薩。他們會穿同一套衣服，睡在同一張床。直到那一次，Dick選擇了少年泰坦，而Bruce親自帶他來少年泰坦的第一個基地時，Bruce就把他視作敵人了也說不定。長大後的Wally才明白那是心愛的被搶走了的眼神，而不是普通的警戒，他只對Wally才會這樣。從此，Wally就怕了Batman，每次他來基地時，Wally也會弄到自己非常神經質，從而感染了身邊的人。

“現在想想，當時你們在一起後我完全不意外……因為我是第一個發現這股感情的人也說不定。”  
“哦，Wally……為什麼我從沒聽過。”  
“沒人會敢說，相信我，Dick!”  
“Wally，辛苦你了。”

Bruce很努力的裝作鎮定，他好久沒見Dick了，最近有很多事讓他們都在忙，不管是他還是Dick。這次他借點機會來看看Dick，相信Dick也明白他的用意。想到很快就能見到Dick，就算是Batman的他也掩飾不了好心情。所以當他到了泰坦塔後，他只見到Dick站在那時甚至是到達狂喜的程度，就算是平常那個口香糖Wally也不在。

“Bruce，我們要談談。”

那一次，Bruce足足被訓了2個小時。原因是，他給自己的摰友留下了心理陰影。


	15. 【BruceDick】待你工作疲倦時

那是他們還沒確定關係的時候，他們看下去親密但當中那道隔膜並沒有揭明的時候。那時的自己還是挺知足的，至少那時的他只是看一眼也覺得挺滿足。那只是個眾多Bruce待在蝙蝠電腦前的晚上，Dick偷偷回家走到蝙蝠洞裡。最近有點涼了，蝙蝠洞更甚。Alfred遞了一張小被子給Dick讓他替早已在蝙蝠洞待了大半晚的Bruce蓋上。電腦螢幕還在顯示著”搜索中”，明顯還在處理著主人之前要求的大批數據，但人還是會累倒的，他看到那個黑色的身影托著自己下巴，臉容毫不放鬆地坐在那睡著了。至少Dick覺得是睡著了，因為他就算走得那麼近，這個警覺性高到嚇人的傢伙還是沒張開眼看他半分。Dick輕輕湊近，把小被子輕蓋到主人身上，他還是沒醒來。Dick蹲下來觀察這個男人，很想跟你說喜歡你，Bruce。很想跟你說愛你阿，Brcue。很想直接親親你阿，Bruce。但不行，你值得更好。我只要能一直待在你身邊就好，像這樣偶然把被子蓋到你身上，替你分憂，替你照顧一下家族的其他人。還有像現在這樣，蹲在你旁邊看著你的睡顏，在你耳邊說話後你眉間的皺紋會稍微鬆開一點，讓你看下去沒那麼困擾纏身。總有一天這個位置會有別人取代，總有一天會被你選擇的人取代，但在那之前，就讓我一直充當這個角色好嗎，Bruce?

Bruce是被Alfred的腳步聲弄醒的，他張開眼就見到電腦資料已整理好，而自己身上蓋了一張小被子。他接過Alfred遞來的咖啡，喝了一口，完美的味道。

“Alfred，是你把被子帶給我的嗎?謝謝。”  
“不，那是Dick少爺為你蓋上的。”

真想讓Dick少爺看到自己提到他名字時Bruce老爺的神情，Alfred不禁輕笑。溫柔得像被子是世界上的最珍寶一樣，彷彿能看到被子背後那個人似的。


	16. 【BruceDick】論對方挑逗自己時

Bruce和Dick又吵架了，這次並不是什麼夜巡上的問題，相比之上這次更傾向是他們二人間少有的情侶吵架。因此，不管是Alfred還是那Dick的兄弟們甚至遠至Batwing他們也沒任何人想出面幫忙和解，要知道他們不是因夜巡而吵架的事可說是少之又少。事情起源到底是怎樣已經不重要了，至少Bruce覺得根本不重要，他太久沒應付Dick這類更傾向孩子脾氣的動作，突然間Dick的怒火讓他應付得生硬且不知所措。在不認識他們的外人來看，或許會覺得他們正在討論很嚴重的事。只是如果你真的認識他們，你會發現如果真的因為夜巡問題或其他嚴重的問題而吵架，他們不會吵那麼多天還在吵這堆雞毛蒜皮的事，他們可能會冷戰可能會打架甚至打到床上去。但這次不是，他們只是一直在吵，Dick一直在Bruce各種行動上挑骨頭同時話中帶刺，而Bruce已經快忍到極限了。

“你的咖啡，如你的心一樣黑的黑咖啡。”  
“Dick，你能別再那麼孩子氣嗎?”  
“哦，現在還挑剔我孩子氣了!好阿，Bruce Wayne，我就讓你知道什麼叫孩子氣。在你真正認錯之前別期望我會親你!”還滿有挑剔意味的指指自己的唇。

Bruce看著Dick就這樣轉身離去，眼中帶盡這傢伙莫名其妙的心聲。認識Dick的人都知道他是一個抱抱狂魔，Dick同時也是一個親親狂魔，不管是隊友﹑朋友或是家人。Dick清楚每一個人的限度，他會視對象而判斷該用親臉頰來打招呼，還是握手作罷。如果對著朋友的孩子他甚至會親額頭，每個孩子都已經習慣Dick的動作例如Jonathan。Dick是一個很愛親親的人，對自己更是親到幾乎任何時候都會索吻的程度，Bruce有時甚至想對方節制一點。這次可好啦，他的任性男友生氣了，並立下狠話絕對不會親他，除非他先道歉。Bruce想了想，以Dick性格應該很快就會原諒他或他自己先受不了於是討吻，所以Bruce並沒有在意太多繼續寫著昨晚夜巡的報告。

待一個禮拜過去後Bruce才發現嚴重性，Dick真的沒向他討吻。他看著難得的家庭聚會，Dick﹑Tim和Damian在場之餘，平常不回家的Jason﹑Cass和Steph都在，甚至是名義上是別人家孩子的Barbara和Duke也在場的聚餐，Dick當然會很興奮。Dick從布魯德海文趕回來成了最遲到的一個，但他還是不忘記給予每人一個問候親親，直到Bruce。Bruce心底還是很興奮這一吻，這樣才顯得出一切都好，而在這個晚餐的氣氛被破壞理應是Dick最不想見到的事。

所以Bruce理所當然地等待著Dick在自己臉上甚至唇上落下淺吻，然而一直沒等到，直到Bruce有點疑惑的回頭看了眼一直站在自己身邊的Dick。Dick像在等待什麼似的，一直站在那看著Bruce。全部人就看著他們兩小口子在鬧，完全沒有想要插手或勸解。就在Bruce完全不知該如何是好的前提下，他也實在說不出些什麼，事實上他已經不記得Dick到底在生氣什麼了，就有一天他的男友突然氣得像發脹的河豚一樣臉鼓鼓紅紅的，然後就和他一直吵架到現在。或許是Dick知道Bruce的困窘，但他沒有想要輕易放棄讓Bruce道歉的機會，因此他作了個前所未有的動作。正如之前所說，Dick是一個親親狂魔，他親人向來不掩飾。所以這個舉動對Bruce或是在場所有人都可稱上震驚。

Dick右手一下子拉住Bruce，左手掌蓋在Bruce的唇上，然後任自己的唇親上自己的左手，那個位置正正就是Bruce被蓋住的唇上方。再簡單點說只要Dick的手拿開，他們就雙唇親上了，一如以往的安好。但就算是這樣，Bruce還是沒能親上他的男友，最多也就親到他男友的左手而已。Bruce看著Dick的眼神，才不要那麼簡單讓你得呈，眼中滿滿是這樣意味。

“我去拿條冷毛巾給Dick少爺好了。”

這是用來刷臉還是拿來冷卻他們二人的腦袋，Alfred?全部人不禁心中響起這個疑問。

“Alfred，我跟你去好了。你們先開動吧。”

沒有任何人敢提出反對，Dick跟隨著管家離去。Bruce有點皺眉地看著眼前所有看戲的搭擋們，但沒任何人先開動，就算是Damian也在忍受眼前無聊的鬧劇而沒提出任何抗議。Bruce邊看著眼前的人，他們也直視著Bruce。Bruce的臉並沒有任何表情改變，其他人也沒表情的回看著他。Bruce最後低頭嘆息，輕輕扶額，站起來往二人離開方向跑。

“Dick!我……”

今天蝙蝠家族也很和平。


	17. 【BruceDick】待在你身邊時

哥譚寵兒Bruce Wayne來了大都會，成為了大都會的焦點，每家報社的記者也蜂湧而至，彷彿整個大都會的新聞只剩這個隔壁城的億萬富翁一樣。Clark也不例外地被要求去采訪一下這位天之驕子，所以他只好努力擠到前頭，期望自己的錄音筆能錄到Bruce那些應付記者們的話，讓他好回去應付上司的嘴臉。好啦，其實他不用擠得那麼辛苦，因為Clark可以肯定Bruce就算成了Batman，他還是能把白天Bruce Wayne說過的話一字不漏地全再說一遍，只是以Batman的語調而已。Clark嘗試擠到Bruce面前，希望Bruce能給個面子，給他一個正面。好吧，這或許不是好主意，當Clark被絆了一腳後，他更覺得來這裡不是好主意。

“嗯，你沒事吧英雄?”熟悉的聲音在Clark耳邊出現。  
“Dick!我不知道你也來了。”  
“只是個臨時行程而已，所以要幫忙嗎?”順勢扶起這位老朋友。

Bruce的第一位養子幫你開路，包準能拿到最前位置。Clark甚至在想拿到Dick獨家訪問的可能性有多大，畢竟他們從小認識是不是?Clark最後選擇讓Dick幫忙一下，一會他們三人有機會一起吃午飯。這樣至少Perry不會怪罪他訪問和舉個錄音筆也作不好是不是?

這次來大都會真是討厭的行程，Bruce再次肯定，並且Bruce開始覺得有點控制不住自己的臉部表情了。就算他身邊還是有那麼一兩個路人在偷拍他們，Bruce要盡力調整自己的表情，他還是沒能掩飾到自己對眼前一幕有多不耐。Dick和Clark一直聊過不停，他們好像會有聊不盡的話題，他們總是能想到同一個點上，彷彿心有靈犀。他們才更像兄弟、父子、朋友或戀人?

Bruce來大都會當然不是真的為了佔據大都會一天的頭版。有一批哥譚毒品透過大都會想逃離Batman的雙目，而Batman不會就這樣放棄。當晚，Batman、Superman和Nightwing合作，把這批毒品和幕後操縱者繩之以法，Superman再次成為報章記者們的焦點，他也習慣了替Batman發言和善後。Batman和Nightwing坐在天台，看著他們的朋友被鎂光燈照到笑容開始僵硬，這可逗到Nightwing了。Batman沒興趣看下去，他轉身離去。

“要回去了?”  
“犯罪不會因為Batman今晚在大都會而停止。”  
“那我也回去哥譚好了。”  
“你可以……留在大都會和Superman再聊一會。”  
“他又不需要我，為什麼我要留在這?”

Batman有點意外看著他的搭檔。Nightwing輕笑跑到他身旁，他看著Batman，彷彿他能看透那黑色面具下的藍色。現在的他必然是有點困擾卻仍然溫柔的眼神，Bruce總是帶著連本人也沒在意的溫柔留在眼內。

“所以你需要我嗎?”Nightwing故意湊近Batman耳邊問。  
“……回去啦，Nightwing。”  
“聽你的，Boss!”

像以往任何一次，也會是未來的每一次，你喚我名，你需要我時，我會留在你身邊的。


	18. 【BirdFlash】找藉口約你出外時

Wally喜歡Dick，非常喜歡，甚至是愛那種，而他相信Dick也喜歡他，畢竟上一次他們嘴唇不小心碰到時Dick的反應太真實了。當Wally意識到這一股感情時他毫無煩惱，反而想其實這樣也不錯，畢竟他和Dick也認識這麼久了，他們可再跳過一堆什麼暗戀的煩惱、追求的過程。應該說他本來就可以和Dick共渡一生的人，現再多個感情好像也沒什麼大不了。但Wally是一個浪漫的人，也就是說要是和人約會，由邀請到進行到最後送女生回家他一項都不會少。而對他的朋友Dick?這更是少不了。Wally知道Dick喜歡馬戲團，就算馬戲團奪走了他的父母，但他還是喜歡那個氣氛那個表演甚至讓自己站上舞台。而Wally覺得這樣的Dick才是最具魅力，有自信、吸引視線且值得整個場的喝采，他愛死了這樣的Dick。所以一切都完成得像閃電一樣，他邀請Dick去看馬戲、告白、Dick答應，Happy End!

“Dick!我們去看這個馬戲團表演，你答應後我馬上去買票!”  
“這個馬戲……Wally，你是在開玩笑嗎?”  
“你不喜歡嗎?”

Dick只是輕輕皺了下眉頭，他沒有不喜歡，只是這個馬戲團在他眼中並沒有那麼吸引，你知道的……就是他們作的Dick也作得到的程度，如果只是這個程度實在吸引不到身為當中的專家Dick Grayson。看著Dick有點為難的樣子，Wally就知道自己搞砸了。他沒想過這個馬戲團會令Dick興趣缺缺，如果是這樣的話他的完美約會兼告白大行動不就第一步已經告吹了嗎?看著Wally失望的樣子，Dick以為他真的很期待這個馬戲表演，但現在才反口只會令Wally更難堪。所以Dick輕輕拍著Wally的肩。

“要不這樣，Wally!把你那200元留下來，我來表演給你看。”

Wally想了下，Dick的獨家表演，還要是以馬戲團成員身份?有多少人想看也看不到!(Tim表示很好Wally West你引起我注意了!)或許告白可以等下一次的，下次要找個別的表演。於是Wally答應了，下星期同樣時間，正義山!

Wally坐在台前，說真的正義山的設備齊全，就連舞台都有，天知道Batman當時在想什麼。

“Ladies and gentlemen!歡迎來到久違且僅此一次的The Flying Grayson表演!只為Wally West而設，請鼓掌!”Wally立馬鼓掌歡呼，有他在不可能冷場!

前任明星空中飛人現任Robin可以作到多少?答案是他什麼也作得到!Dick甚至不知哪借來The Everywhere Man的機器，分身成好幾個自己，為的就是可以在Wally面前呈現出多人的高難度動作。他可以作任何事，他會噴火、消失，高柔軟度的他甚至作出了很多沒人作到的姿勢，他是Dick Grayson，他最愛的人。最後一個環節，Dick柔軟的身體更是作出極限，他只需要一匹長布便能在空中上下左右移動自如，擺動身軀同時大部分身體擺出不同的舞姿，只有腳纏著布匹。這是體操的一種吧?Wally猜想。利用身體和布匹的柔軟性，Dick作出了許多高難度且優雅的動作，Wally被他的每一個動作吸引，深深著迷。他看著Dick慢慢滾動下來，非常快的轉動，纏在腰上的布匹一圈一圈的離開Dick的腰間。如果再不停下來就會撞上地面，這個速度撞下去雖然與平時訓練相比並不算什麼，但Wally絕對不想見到Dick受傷!所以他躍上台了。就在Wally停住準備接住Dick的那一刻，Dick也停住了，剛好極個人倒吊在Wally前面。他們靠得很近，Dick的唇只要再靠前一下就能碰到。

“你還滿意我的表演嗎，Wally?”  
“……太棒了，Dick!然後……這是值得讚賞的是不?”

Wally鬼使神差的吻上Dick，而對方也沒有避開，就像他早就知道Wally會這樣作一樣。他們是好友，是那種對方只要動一下自己就會知道他想怎樣的好友，那麼這股感情，又何需言明?


	19. 【BirdFlash】意識到對方是萬惡的土豪朋友時

我看著Barry叔叔和Hal叔叔的公寓，沒錯，他們二人的。Hal叔叔經常到宇宙出差，Green Lantern的職責你我都懂。所以他經常不在地球，水費電費房租全都忘了繳也是正常的，但Hal叔叔又不是一個特別有錢的人，和Barry叔叔比可能後者的經濟狀況好得多，畢竟他是Flash，總能兼顧到工作。所以有一次我去Barry叔叔公寓玩時，Hal叔叔也帶著一包二包行李直接在窗外找上門了。他正式被趕出公寓，他無處可去，也沒地方安置行李，最後他只能想到先暫住在Barry叔叔家好了。這個暫住也暫住了好幾年，而Barry叔叔也沒什麼怨言，他們慢慢發展關係，最後那公寓成了二人的家。真棒呢，我打從心底這樣想。一開始見到Hal叔叔帶著自己的行李來時我就知道他有預謀，他的雙眼早已盯上我那俊美又天然的好叔叔。雖然因爲這樣我少了很多去玩的機會，而Hal叔叔是一個不會令Barry叔叔傷心的人，他是史上最好的Green Lantern，Barry叔叔最好的朋友。對此，我打從心底祝福他們，而事實上Hal叔叔這個作法啟蒙了我!

“Dick!”  
“Wally?你怎麼拿著一堆行李?”

Dick Grayson，我最好的朋友，我喜歡的人，現任Nightwing，泰坦的領隊，哥譚最性感的……離題了。重點是如果真的有麻煩找誰解決最好?Dick Grayson絕對是最好的選擇，要錢時有錢，要頭腦時有頭腦，要策略時有策略!你真的不能怪我們每次有問題時都來找你的Dick，你人太好總是不會拒絕我們是不是!而我希望這次你也不會令我失望。

“我要發展新生活!”  
“新生活?”  
“沒錯!我媽說我是時候獨個兒生活後把我的行李丟出來了!”  
“……這次Mary作得這麼狠?”在他眼中Mary不是這麼野蠻的人，Dick不禁被嚇倒。  
“所以我要先解決住屋問題，Dick!”  
“我明白啦，Wally!交給我。”

Wally心中已經在放煙火，他可以名正言順的住在Dick的公寓，每天和他一起吃飯看電視夜巡，如果他警察值晚班他甚至可以送外賣給他，以他的速度每天來回中心城和布魯德海文是有點麻煩，但以他的速度一切都沒問題的!他愛Dick，為此每天跑個馬拉松對同為Flash的他實不是什麼問題。

“你想要怎樣的家?”  
“大小是沒差，觀景夠好就太棒了。”像你這裡。  
“那環境呢?”  
“不會阻礙到我當Flash就好。有點髒也沒關係，傢具齊全就夠了。”在你身邊再糟的環境也是天堂，寶貝。  
“好啦，Wally!我買下來了，這是你的新家地址。別在我去拜訪之前就炸掉阿!你現在可以去入住的了。”Dick隨即把一個地址寫在紙上遞給Wally。  
“好……慢著!你買了房子給我?”  
“對阿，這不是最快解決的方式嗎?你也說要展開新生活了，這樣就是最好的了。”  
“不，兄弟!我原本以為你會讓我借住個幾天好讓我找到房子就好。”  
“吓?你可是由中心城跑到來布魯德海文阿，這已經不是一兩天就能找到房子的問題了吧。兄弟，我不知你有什麼難言之隱，但你不想說也沒關係，既然你都跑到來布魯德海文了，那我當然會用最快最直接的方法替你解決的。不用謝我，Bruce從不管我的消費。他只會覺得我買來當安全屋而已。”

重點不是這樣!Wally不禁在心中吶喊。Wally West，世界上最快的男人，腦袋的轉數也是世界上數一數二快的也說不定，但他忘了……自己的青梅竹馬兼暗戀對象Dick Grayson，是支撐著大半個正義聯盟開支營運的Bruce Wayne養子，而他們的錢……向來都花完不過問的，萬惡的資本主義!嗚……房子好棒不愧是Dick選的……


	20. 【OllieRoy】激情過後說出不理智話時

Roy一臉失落的去了布魯德海文，他坐在天台上，已經說不出話來。他當然知道坐在這裡不是辦法，他只是在等待，等待那個絕對已經知道他來了之餘也會給予他關心的人，Dick Grayson。而Dick總是不負所望，他總會在你需要時伸出援手的是不是?這也是Roy選擇來布魯德海文的原因，而不是找其他朋友。Dick也知道這點，但他有什麼方法，朋友不就是這麼回事。黑色緊身衣的身影很快就走到他身後，他坐在Roy身邊，遞給他一份漢堡。

“我現在沒心情吃漢堡，Dick。”  
“你不是有話要說嗎，吃著談阿。”  
“為什麼你會覺得我是來找你談而不是訴苦?”  
“你有哪次來是只訴苦的?”

說的也是，Roy苦笑，接過了漢堡。然而Dick已經故意買他最喜歡的口味，平時Roy吃過後至少會展出笑容，這次卻還是一臉”我搞砸了一切”的表情，看來這次是很嚴重的事。而通常會令他這麼苦惱的通常都是有關他的戀人兼前導師的，其次是他的女兒和那糟透了的生活。而Dick相信通常都是前者，畢竟他們吵了很多年的架，最近才恢復關係。有趣的是他們要不關係極糟，但當和好後卻像乾柴烈火一樣，關係馬上升溫且燃燒，最後他們公佈關係後只是和好的一個月後。

“我搞砸了，Dick。”  
“所以到底怎麼了?”  
“你想聽詳細版還是簡略版?”  
“嗯……我好像有點不祥預感，但先詳細版吧。”

那是一個月亮高掛在天的明亮晚上，我和Ollie超久違的一起行動，因為我發現了有一批不法分子帶了一大箱新款毒品流入了星城的黑市，而我是不可能視而不見。但那裡是Oliie的城市，他會自動找上門的。我們很快就解決了，有Ollie在就彷彿回到當年最美好的時光。沒有爭吵沒有毒品沒有不安和失望。當解決事情後我們對視了下，那一刻我們就意會到了對方的意思。我們接吻了，我們找了個隱密的地方，開始咬對方的唇，我感受到Ollie的手野蠻地想撕開我的衣服，而我也想把Ollie吸入肚內一樣一直啃咬他的唇和身體各處。

“STOP!如果你的詳細版是指你們激情的詳情，那我想聽簡略版算了。”他不想聽好兄弟被上的細節。  
“好啦，Ollie上我的感覺超級棒，彷彿要把我的腦海和身體一起弄成糊醬一樣。”  
“嗯嗯……”  
“然後我就徹底搞砸了，Dick，我現在恨不得去死。你覺得我應該去找Wally跑回去一個禮拜前打死我算了可行嗎?你明白我的意思嗎?”  
“STOP!到底你們乾柴烈火後和你想弄死自己間有什麼關係?而且Wally不會答應你無理的要求，你放棄吧。”  
“真的不行嗎，那怕一點點可能性也沒有?”  
“沒有!你再這樣想下去我就走了阿。”

好啦好啦，那時Ollie的力度有點野蠻但我可以接受，應該說我超享受Ollie對我粗暴的時候。那簡直是另一種享受，你明白嗎，我知道你一定明白Dick，我不信Bruce不是那樣的人。你不用嘗試掩飾了，我都知道。那時Ollie真的撞在我的敏感點上，弄到我神智不清，我努力忍耐到Ollie……我知道我知道，我簡短點，你不要走，快說到重點的了!我被弄到神智不清，真的不清。那一刻我滿腦海只有一句……

“你說了什麼?”Dick覺得他們搞那麼久，這句才是重點。  
“生孩子……”  
“什麼?”Dick沒聽清楚，Roy你能說清楚一點嗎?  
“我說了……’Ollie，我想幫你生孩子。’”

哇，這可真的勁爆的發言，就連Dick也沒試過。但他不難想像Roy現在到底有多煩惱，如果是他也會一樣，他甚至沒勇氣這樣對Bruce說，就算他真的很愛Bruce。而對Roy和Oliver來說，這句更是另類勁爆的發言，畢竟這句Roy早就想過，Roy就是那種不避忌任何色情暴力或再難以出口的他都說得出來。然而，想﹑在無關人士前開玩笑和在本人面前說是三回事是不是，特別是他們才剛激情完後說出來的話，就算是開玩笑也說不過去了。當他說完出口後才意識到失態了，Oliver那時也驚訝到說不出話來，弄到整個畫面尷尬到不行。

“Olliver什麼也沒說?”  
“沒有，之後我立馬穿上衣服逃了。”  
“你逃了一整個禮拜?”Dick大笑。  
“難不成我還要聽他說’Roy，男人間是生不了孩子的而我也沒想過要和你有孩子。’這樣嗎!他一定會覺得我很噁心。”  
“我是時候閃了，一個星期那傢伙應該也奈不住了。”下一刻，Dick往遠處射出鈎爪槍，一下子再次沒入黑夜中。  
“那傢伙?”Roy還沒理解過來便看到一個綠色的身影趕來。  
“Roy!你果然來這了。”  
“Dick，你別逃。Ollie!我……我……我……”

Oliver馬上跪在Roy旁邊，認真的看著他，Roy真的拒絕不了這樣的眼神，認真專注魅力十足。他愛死了這樣的眼神，而他也愛死了這個男人，所以才會第一眼就傾口而出想為他生孩子。

“Ollie，之前說的事，你就忘了吧。”  
“不，Roy。”

慘啦，Roy Harper，他不想要你了。那句話太沉重了吧，也太瘋狂，Ollie一定會跟你說他們不可能，還是回去師徒或朋友的關係吧。但你一定會受不了，你不能忍受這樣的關係，你還很愛他他也愛你但你們間就有這麼沉重而負擔不起的重擔而分開。但你會受不了，你會離開，你會像以前那樣四處旅行逃離Ollie的身邊。你永遠都不可能留在Ollie身邊成為他身邊那個人，這樣的機會不再有了，你親手斷送了這段關係，Roy Harper!然而Oliver認真的握著Roy的手，讓Roy的臉彷如主人的髮，通紅得很。Oliver有說過這樣的Roy很可愛嗎?他的男孩總是出奇不意，就像他的發明一樣，總是出人意料之外，而他說的話也一樣。

“我會努力用Queen家科技研發男人生子的技術的，你等我。”  
“……什麼?”  
“莉安喜歡弟弟還是妹妹?我會努力的。”  
“Ollie!那是我犯蠢時說的話，你別當真啦，這個話題完結啦好嗎?”開玩笑，莉安還不知道他們的關係的，雖然那小女皇可能已經察覺了一二也說不定。  
“不，我可以的，你相信我，Roy!”  
“你真的夠了!”

Dick回到了蝙蝠洞，他看著Bruce一直待在電腦前，聽Alfred說他應該待在電腦前幾乎一整天了。至少他還會拿起旁邊的咖啡喝的，Dick也喝著自己的咖啡，想著Roy的事。

“Bruce……我可以幫你生孩子。”

Bruce立馬噴咖啡看著Dick惡作劇成功的樣子。


	21. 【OllieRoy】每一個偷情(?)的瞬間

Roy的人生中有很多重要的人，他的父母、他的女兒莉安、莉安的生母Jade、一堆超級英雄朋友等等，還有不得不提的是他一生中既愛又恨的Oliver Queen，他最愛的人之一。他從沒想過會和Oliver達到所謂的終成眷屬，但他們的確走到這一步了。他愛Oliver，而Oliver也愛他，這感情是多麼明確而實在，他們都曉得。他們有過很長時間的不和，當年他離開了自己，而自己自甘墮落，與那些永遠不會是好東西的人作伴，他染上毒癮，他再也射不出如以往精準鋒利俐落的箭。Oliver對他失望，就連他自己也對自己失望。當年Oliver的一巴掌，把他們過去的感情和未來多年的時光一下子摑走，他和Oliver成了誓不兩立的存在，他們不再相見，他們從沒有說過半句好話給對方。

直到有了莉安，那個小公主是他的光，他開始重拾生活，他開始回到當年的Speedy狀態，他作回了Oliver所認識的Roy Harper。然後他和Oliver的關係得以和解，他們的關係更深入，他們開始往讓人意想不到的感情方向邁進。他們牽手，他們接吻，他們會貪戀對方的溫度，就是該作不該作的都作過了，而他們沒覺得有問題，他們身邊的人也安然接受。他們開始進入對方的生活圈子，但多數是Oliver去Roy家，畢竟Roy不放心把莉安獨自留在家中，就算一刻也好Roy也不想他的小公主感到寂莫難過或害怕。而Oliver一向疼愛莉安，他樂於這樣的生活，他甚至會像個傻爺爺一樣講床邊故事哄莉安睡覺。

然而最近Oliver有點小小小小小小煩惱，他的夜生活，不是指穿著綠色衣服當Robin Hood，而是成人那種夜生活!有那麼一點點點點點點不滿，原因出在莉安身上。別誤會，Oliver自認他可以成為世界上第二或第三愛莉安的人(前者當然是Roy和Jade)，但他是男人，對Roy總有那麼一點成人的需求。監於Roy抽身不閒，所以都是Oliver過去Roy家，與他共渡成人之夜。Roy對這方面開放，甚至第一次作時他已經不介意當下面那個，而他一直都對此沒意見。他甚至不介意時間、地點、有沒有人在場，但也有例外，當莉安呼叫時不管什麼情況也不可以，而你永遠都不知道Roy能為這個原則到達多厲害的程度。

舉個例子，有一次他們在房間打得火熱，Oliver甚至已經插了一半進Roy那溫熱的小道之中，他們即將雙雙進入整個晚上最令人激昂且情緒高漲的部分時，莉安在房間呼叫Roy。而Roy?他可愛的前搭檔男孩，Roy·最愛莉安·OliverQueen算哪條蔥·Harper，竟然任他的戀人堅硬的下身挺立著，自己一把拿過毛巾圍著自己也濕到不行的下身，一支水(原本是拿來激烈運動後補充水份的)倒在自己身上後，立馬往莉安房間跑去。

“莉安，寶貝。告訴爸爸怎麼了?”

“我發惡夢了，爸爸。”

“寶貝，那只是夢，不是真的。”

“爸爸你怎麼只圍著一條毛巾?”

“爸爸剛剛在洗澡，你看爸爸身體和頭髮不是濕濕的嗎?”

Roy花了一點時間哄莉安重新入睡，讓他的戀人滿臉空虛寂莫冷怨的看著房間內溫馨的畫面。而這情況不只一次，還是好幾次，有次他們在大廳接吻，吻到已經快可以脫衣服的時候，莉安出現了!那一次Roy一腳踢飛了自己，並下令不准再在客廳作太過的事。接二連三的被搞砸，Oliver都開始想莉安是不是故意的了。

莉安不知他們的關係，而Roy表明並不想讓莉安連情侶都未知道是什麼的前提下讓他知道自己的爸爸和自己的義爺爺(?)搞上了，絕對不可以!至少要等莉安上了中學後才考慮。在此之前，他和Oliver的行為都要自重。

Oliver明白莉安在Roy心中的地位和價值，而他也答應了這一點，但莉安的呼叫實在他x的太會抓時機了，每次都在他們打得最火熱的一刻，莉安的呼叫就如雪山的冰冷甘泉一樣傾倒在二人身上。就算之後Roy回來了，他們的熱情都冷卻而去，這種到嘴巴裡的肉一直被奪去的感情實在太痛苦了。而今晚，莉安又來了，我們的小公主阿……你能不能讓Ollie叔叔渡過一個美好的晚上?對這種可悲的情況Oliver已經習慣了，他看著自己寂莫的下身，悲壯地自己去浴室解決。待Roy回來後他已經看到Oliver都準備穿衣服了。

“Ollie……抱歉，莉安他突然想起明天要自備水杯回學校，而他想帶他最喜歡的綠箭標示水杯，所以叫我一定要洗乾淨。”

“我懂，我懂。睡覺啦，Roy。”

“我知道你一直都不滿，但莉安優先，你我都知道。”

“我當然都知道，我也愛莉安。”

“Ollie，你記得我說過會補償你的吧。看我一眼。”

Oliver翻身看了眼Roy手中物，天阿!粉色膠囊和無線遙控，他們都知道那是什麼。Roy主動迎上Oliver，在他面前解掉在腰下的毛巾。根據經驗，莉安最多只會一晚呼叫一次，所以接下來都是大人的時間了!他說過什麼?他愛死了這個和他思想上一樣且極開放的男孩!

**莉安的日記 x月xx日 如爸爸笑容一樣的晴天**

**今晚呼叫的時機過早，以致爸爸還能和O繼續他們的晚上行動。O大概也有所察覺我方，看來以後要小心行動。O的不滿度也要適當的加入考慮之中，不然會作成反效果。他們在那方面的欲望度會提升，以致於爸爸的貞操一直被輾壓。**

**檢討:**

**下次的時機需要晚點並且把自己的撒嬌表現提升，以獲得爸爸和O的原諒，這種方法應該能再撐個3個月。**

**今天的爸爸貞操保護作戰報告完畢!**


	22. 【BruceDick】論你教會我的事

Dick生氣了，他待在蝙蝠洞”迎接”某個男人。某個理應是他的搭檔、他的男友、他最重要的人還有許多不同身份的傢伙，而這都指向同一個的男人，Bruce Wayne，同時是哥譚讓人聞風喪膽的Batman。Dick左手預備著手術床，右手特意空出來，身後再跟隨一個Alfred，他們站在蝙蝠洞門口，等待蝙蝠車的來臨。Dick聽到點動靜，他終於平安回來了。Bruce回到來那一刻看到Dick已站在洞口等待，他站起來原想靠自己的力量跨出車，但他看到Dick那刻便放鬆了，後遺症是他的腎上腺素降回來，他原地昏倒了。Dick彷彿早已預料到似的站在車旁，特意空出的右手和右半身承托著男人整個身體和他的制服，非常沉重。

二人把Bruce放在手術床上開始急救，手術尚算順利，他們已習慣了。

“4處重度肌肉撕裂、3處脫臼或移位、軔帶中度扭傷、還有全身多處骨折和5道深淺俱有的刀傷。現在別說走路，你連拿湯匙、走路甚至說話都困難。非常精彩的戰績，老爺。”

“Arkham又暴走了，我必須去。”Bruce並不意外他醒來便聽到這個。

“說到你沒有單人匹馬送死以外的選擇一樣。”Dick臉無表情的替他換著剛又開始滲血的繃帶。

“Dick，我……”

“你知道嗎?有時我也會懷疑……我在你身邊的意義是什麼?”

“Dick……”

“我還以為我們有所改變，我還以為至少教會你那麼一點東西。”

“我們改變了阿。”

“有嗎?如果是這樣，你應該叫我，緊急通訊、求救訊號、電話甚至一個短訊也行。但沒有，最後我收到的……是Alfred的求救，讓我回來當手術助手。”

“我錯判了。”

“不，你沒有，因為你是Batman!你只單幹，你不需要任何人，更不需要那個要一小時才回到你身邊的前小跟班。”

Dick越說越氣，他繼續換那繃帶，忍著淚水。他太無能，他應該知道Bruce的情況，這個時候也不適合說這個。然而無助感一直降到Dick頭上，他害怕，這個自己承擔著的重量，這個熟悉的重量，會離自己而去。他害怕，這套制服沒了它的原主人，又會回到自己的身上。

Bruce盡自己所能的拉著Dick的衣角，他沒想要弄哭他的意思，他不想看到戀人自責。男孩不會棄他而去，他回頭看著自己。這雙眼忍耐著淚珠落下，Bruce覺得是不合時宜的可愛，但他並不能這麼壞心眼的說出來。

“我會沒事的。”Bruce盡自己力量挽留Dick。

“我討厭你。”

“但我愛你。”

“我愛你，Bruce。”

我也是，Bruce想回應，但他嘴巴已酸到不行只好作罷。是你教會我，這個世界還值得拯救。所以，當你還在這個世界，我就會盡力拯救這個你仍在的世界。

  
  



	23. 【BruceDick】論家人都誤會了的時候

一開始是由很小的事開始，Dick都忘了原本是在討論什麼。他只記得那天Bruce難得願意把他部分工作由蝙蝠洞帶上起居室邊作邊陪自己看電影(他只是坐在自己旁邊弄他的新儀器)，而Tim和Damian則在一邊各作各的。他們三人偶然會聊天，只有Bruce依舊什麼也不說。而一切都是一句無心之話導致接下來這番的討論。

“但我和Bruce又沒在交往。”當時的他很隨意的說了這句。

“……什麼?”

“Grayson你再說一遍!”

”我跟你爸沒在交往，Damian!為什麼你們兩個都一副驚訝的樣子?”

就像聽到全哥譚的反派都突然一夜從良似的消息，Dick不解為何這鐵一般的事實會換來兩個搭擋難以置信似的表情。Dick不以為意地繼續吃著爆米花，看著他的電影，順便給旁邊的Bruce遞了個螺絲起子。

“慢著，這真的沒在開玩笑?”

“誰會拿這個開玩笑?”

“這不可能!”

Tim那一刻覺得自己的世界觀崩潰了。他一直以為眼前二人早就有情人終成眷屬之餘，他們已經有自覺但依舊肆無忌憚的在全家人面前放閃，但事實是他(們)竟然表示沒在交往!這不可能，Tim和Damian難得的互相看了眼，達成了他們認識的年日以來最快且默契的共識。

“這不可能，Bruce對你那麼特別。”

“例如?”完全沒放在心上，這果汁不錯喝。

“他送你車了，還不只一台。”Damian想了下現正在車庫那台父親親手作的新Nightwing摩托。

“說到他不會送你們車一樣!只是因為Damian你還未成年好嗎?而且你們也不是不知道幹我們這行車的報廢速度。”

“你們每次夜巡都特別晚回來。”

“那是我問題，因為我總是纏著Bruce讓他給我買甜甜圈。”

“他連當Bruce Wayne時也不會親自開車給我買咖啡!還帶著你去買甜甜圈!”

“那是因為我差點連方向盤也搶過去了，你也不想想我為了給你們多帶幾個甜甜圈花了多少努力。還有Timmy你真的該減少咖啡量了，Bruce一定也是因為這樣才不給你買。”

“雖然不想承認，但你在父親不在時照顧我，像老媽一樣。”

“不然讓你出外浪嗎?你是Bruce的兒子!”

“你們上次才去完燭光晚餐，別以為我不知道。”

“那是我想吃那家甜品，Bruce追查的武器商人又剛好在那好嗎?”

而且最後自己也沒吃到甜品，想來就氣。Dick一口氣幹了果汁，而Bruce順勢給Dick添了果汁。說真的完美時機，Bruce，他們默契真好，不枉費我們多年出生入死。

“你們現在也還在調情，你敢說不是嗎!”Tim使出殺手鐧。

Dick看了下Bruce，對方沒有給他一個正眼，像他們討論那麼久，內容卻和他毛點關係也沒有。Dick再看了下自己的果汁，他們像在調情嗎?

“總之我們沒在交往!這也不是在調情好嗎?”

“你們單身了那麼多年，最後跟我講你們沒在交往?”Tim一臉寧死不屈的樣子。

“夠啦，我們直接問當事人!Bruce Wayne，你當啞巴夠久了，快來澄清一下!”

被點名的人終於看了他們一眼，彷彿才剛回神，又或者他終於肯正面回應了。

“我還以為事情已經解決了。”

“他們又不肯信。”

“那麼我就說一句。”

Dick用力點點頭，Bruce說一句勝過他千句。

“Dick Grayson，我們結婚吧。”


	24. 【BruceDick】論深知你心的時候

Bruce很愛自己的兒子們，除外對Dick另類的情感，不管是Dick、Jason、Tim還是Damian，他很明白與兒子間拍照是很平常的事，但他也很清楚自己是何等沉默不肯表現自己的愛，所以他現在與兒子們的合照不多，或許Dick會多那麼一點點，但那些都傾向於是記者幫他們拍的，Bruce Wayne與他第一個養子，記者們的著眼點總是圍繞著Bruce Wayne是不是?但Jason﹑Tim和Damian就沒那麼幸運，不管日子還是性格，他們都不太願意讓記者拍照，Tim也只有必要時才會讓他們拍下來，畢竟他都已經是Wayne集團的老闆之一。Bruce看著那照片少得可憐的相冊，大部分都是Alfred要求下拍下來的，他的管家總是努力想為自己留下一點點與兒子們的回憶。

“Bruce!”

“你的腳步聲已經暴露你了，Dick。”

“這是相冊嗎?讓我想起他們小時候是多麼的可愛。”

Dick輕輕靠在Bruce背上，他跨過Bruce的肩輕摸那本深紅色的相冊，彷彿是什麼珍寶一樣。Bruce任Dick拿去相冊，他已經看過了好幾遍，而且裡面的照片又不多，很快就能看完。Dick慢慢翻開相冊，一開始是他﹑Bruce和Alfred的照片，偶然Barbara都會在裡面。他們當年是那麼的無憂，他還是Robin，他以為自己會永遠都是Robin，但如果真的是這樣，就不會有他們了。Dick又輕摸Jason的照片，Jason的照片最少，畢竟他跟在Bruce身邊不幸地短。當他再回來時已經失去了那個親密坐在一起看電影的機會，至少Jason不會再靠在Bruce臂環內了。Tim相對又多了點，但Tim本身也不是一個喜歡拍照的人，相比之下他或許更喜歡拍Bruce或Dick的照片也說不定?Damian比Jason多一點點，在拍照角度上本人應該知道，但他不想面對鏡頭。以一個自小被培養成刺客的孩子，是不可能容讓自己被拍進照片裡，所以這也是Damian最大的容許度了也說不定。

“完了阿……”Dick有點可惜的看著連十分一相冊也沒有的照片量。

看著Bruce獨個兒離去的身影，Dick突然想到了什麼似的。

所以他拿來了一台拍立得，以Jason的話形容就是笑得一臉傻氣的回來，並站在Alfred身邊。看著管家與自己男友在輕輕策劃著什麼似的，Bruce有點好奇，但他也沒有直接去問，他們只需要眼神就可以交流。然而，這次Dick只給予一個你就看著吧的眼神回應他，有人說過他這個眼神既神秘又性感嗎?

時間又這樣一天一天的過去，Bruce已經忘記了之前看到的那台拍立得，他依舊忙碌，每晚都在城市上空飛揚。直到有一天，Alfred建議來個家庭聚餐，而Dick在通訊的另一方表示相當贊成。而Dick保證當日連Jason都會在，這或許是Bruce最想見到的。Dick一直待在窗邊，他猜想最先到的會是Damian，因為他下課後就會直接由Alfred接送回家，而Damian沒什麼課外活動，他已經學會了一切。看著黑色轎車回到大門前，Dick便興奮地往門口跑去。Damian看著Dick興奮的表情，他的表情給予完全相反的熱度，冰冷且不想給予理會。他已經預想到接下來的事，Dick會給他一個大哥式擁抱，或者是鳥媽媽式擁抱?

“Dami!”

“Grayson，聽說我們的活動只是今晚的晚飯?你總是過於踴躍在這方面。”

無用的家庭樂，雖然是這樣，他還是會接受Dick的擁抱。沒人可以阻止到他們的大哥給予擁抱，但他今天竟然連父親也拉來了，他到底在想什麼?

“哦，Dami，我已經聽說了。”

“我不知道你聽說了什麼，但收回你那噁心的笑容，Grayson。”

“我最近買了一台拍立得，而我知道你剛好有一份家庭作業需要用到與家人的照片。”

“那蠢作業我只要拍Titus就可以了。如果那個蠢女人說狗不行，我就……”

“Damian!所以真的有那份作業?”

“還欠好久了，我之前在Alfred那邊聽回來的。所以Dami……?”Dick輕輕揮動手中的拍立得。

“Damian，作業要完美的完成，不管是什麼類型。”Bruce最後一句或許成了一根最後壓跨駱駝的稻草。

Damian給了大哥一個大大的白眼，他承認自己真的有這份作業，但他自己並不在意，一點也不。被Dick雀躍地拉到Bruce身邊，Dick的一口氣連拍了好幾張，彷彿完全不用底片一樣。Dick看完又看，還是覺得不太滿意，這對父子總是不能真心的微笑，最後Dick選了最好的一張給了Damian讓他完成自己的家庭作業。

Damian的照片，毫無阻力的拿到了!

之後是Timmy，而Dick覺得這並不是什麼問題，Tim一向都非常聽他的。

“歡迎回來，Timmy。"

“你的樣子就是有求於我，Dick。”

“我想你和Bruce拍個照。”

“嗯……Pass。”

“為什麼!?”

“你知道我不想留下自己樣子的痕跡，就算是和Bruce也不想。”

“你肯定又和Bruce吵架了是不是?”

“……我只是在他發現了我1個新據點同時增加了5個被他發現了，他不高興。”

哦，Batman的控制欲，總是希望把一切都在自己掌握中，快要連今天的內褲穿什麼款式上了多少次廁所他也會想知道……慢著，或許他真的知道?別看Tim平常是個貼心的孩子，他要是生氣了會很麻煩，而現在就是那個麻煩的時刻。看著Tim一臉毫無感情波動的樣子，這次他和Bruce肯定吵很大，Dick對自己的任務難度被升級也只能暗暗地記在Bruce的頭上。

“那好，我找東西來換!你要如何才肯讓我拍你和Bruce的合照?”

“你沒東西我想要阿，Dick。”

“真的沒有嗎?我還想用以前父母與我練習時的童年回憶作交換。”

“成交!”

Tim總是那麼好哄是不是，你大哥我已經掌握了一切。看著Bruce輕皺著眉看著突然來”求和”的Tim，Dick一臉奸訐得呈的拿著拍立得看著他們。他們選擇在Bruce的書房前拍照，背後有很多Tim還在中學時期的獎狀。Tim展露出滿意的笑容，他甚至把Dick送他的兒時鮮有的回憶物偷偷藏在身後，他的The Flying Graysons紀念品又多了一件。看著Tim的滿足笑容，Dick覺得好像有什麼錯了，初衷也錯了，但他還是連聲拍下這難得的畫面。

Timmy的照片雖然有點奇怪，但還是成功拿到了!

他聽到Alfred開門和問候的聲音，是Jason回來。

“小翅膀!”

“我不要。”

“我還什麼也還沒說。”

“小紅已經跟我說了，我的答案是NO!我沒有家庭作業，我也沒有愛你的空中飛人事業愛到小紅的地步，更不會和老蝙蝠拍照。我回來只為了一件事，吃Alfred作的菜。”

Jason的確看下去沒什麼可以威脅，也沒什麼可以交換，畢竟他最重視的東西已經都拿到手了，不管是以往的披風還是現在的同伴。他很努力，他失去了很多東西才換來現有的一切，但他始終如一，他由始至終也是小翅膀，他的披風其中一位繼任者。

“我很掛念以前的小翅膀。”

“……”

“笑容耀眼，勇敢，還會偷蝙蝠車。”

“只是輪胎蓋好嗎!”

“每天自豪地穿上那制服。”

“然後就被某小丑……”

“Jason!”

Dick強硬地把比自己還高的青年臉過來，他看著這個青年。他腦海前一刻還有著這個孩子的身影，他很棒，他接過披風，他完美地接任了自己的職責。他死而復生，變化太大，他們吵架甚至想把對方往死裡打。然而，誰說他沒有弱點?每個人都有弱點，而Dick很清楚，Jason的體內有著一顆比任何人都柔軟的內心，他不能抗拒一些事物。例如動物﹑小孩子又或者玩偶，又例如他大哥毫不吝惜給予愛的眼神，他們每個都是黑髮藍眼沒錯，但每個人的瞳色都不一樣，而Dick總是最清澈的藍色。

“Please?”

“……別想我正面。”

“我就知道能信任你，小翅膀。”

條件是相機要由Jason自己來，他才不要真的像之前那2個笨蛋一樣，站在那裡讓Dick連環快拍。趁著Bruce坐在起居室，看著Jason拿著拍立得走向Bruce，Dick覺得這畫面太可愛了，偷偷用手機繼續他的連環拍。

“Bruce!”

Dick替Jason呼叫了下Bruce。處於極放鬆的Bruce不會懷疑一切，他會轉頭看向呼叫他的人，也就是Dick方向轉頭看去。Jason就在他身後，對準鏡頭，按鍵!他們就能拿到一張Jason掌鏡的拍立得照片，Jason站著Bruce坐著轉頭看著鏡頭。整個畫面多麼的和諧完美，Dick馬上拿去照片，迫不及待想要看看成果了。

Jason的照片，雖然有點別扭，但也成功拿到了!

這個晚餐很平常，只是比以往晚餐多了一道甜品，一個寫著父親節快樂的蛋糕。Bruce的表情並沒什麼分別，但Dick知道他一定很開心，他的男友就是這麼一回事。晚上Dick把自己擠進坐在床上Bruce的懷內，而Bruce也自然地抱著他。把三張照片展現在Bruce面前，他現在又多一張與兒子們的合照了，還要是獨立沒別的人在裡面。Bruce接過照片，他上揚的嘴角足以證明他很滿意這些照片。Dick總是知道他在想什麼，也是因此他們成了第一對搭擋的原因。他們成了戀人後，Dick的一個眼神就足以讓他感到安心，而他的一個小動作Dick便知道自己想要什麼。

“我希望你在這3張照片中明白一件事。”

“如果你是想說要真誠，那我只會回應你別以為我看不到你與Tim作了什麼交易。”

“一點也不坦誠，這就是你的缺點。”

“我可以很坦誠的，Dick。我還有想要的東西還缺一件。”

Bruce把人轉過來，一個霸道的吻落下同時Dick看到拍立得的閃光燈。Bruce滿意地看著照片，完美拍下他們接吻的一刻。

“這張我也想要。”Bruce輕吻那照片，換來Dick臉通紅的把臉埋入他的懷裡。

“父親節快樂……Bruce。”

Bruce把人壓倒在身下，而對方一點反抗也沒有。看著對方臉通紅的樣子，直視著他。

“我算什麼好父親，對自己的兒子起了這樣的欲望。”

“沒關係，開你的禮物吧，Bruce……”

Dick在他耳邊輕聲細聲，對Bruce來說彷如禁果，比一切更具吸引力。


	25. 【BruceDick】論想二人世界的時侯

“你放心吧Alfred，不用太擔心。”

“要回想一下每次你這樣跟我說後發生了什麼事嗎，Bruce老爺?上次是你與Bane在哥譚港死戰，再上一次是你正陷入與Riddler的致命猜謎，再再上次是……”

“Alfred!這次真的一切都會沒事的，我保證。”

“容我先問一下你到底是為了什麼而突然放我一個禮拜假期嗎?”

“哦，Alfred，你要出門嗎?這真少見呢，Bruce肯放你去休個假，但說真的你值得放假的。”要知道Alfred和Bruce總是共存的存在，剛好心血來潮回來的Dick剛好從摩托車上下來便看到Alfred要出遠門的畫面。

“哦原來如此……放心，Dick少爺。Bruce老爺只是突然良心發現讓我放一個禮拜假期，而我已經為你們作了足夠份量的食物放在廚房裡。”

“明白了，Alfred。一路順風。”

Alfred看著這二人，家裡只剩個Damian，看來Damian少爺在這段時間會長期處於心中莫名不爽的狀態，而Alfred一點也不想管這個，因為他的好老爺明顯已經把一切都安排好了。或許他們會先來個美好的午餐，然後待在床上纏綿一輪外人看來是虛度光陰但對二人來說是尤其重要又美好的休息時間後他們就會起來吃晚餐。或許Bruce老爺已經預約好一家頂上餐廳，或許就是之前那家Dick少爺提過想一嚐意粉的義大利餐廳。他們的相處顯得更坦然，一句就好，有什麼想要只要一句。他們這樣很好，旁人樂見。唯一要考慮的，就是Damian少爺會一直在場，而Bruce老爺和Dick少爺已進展到可旁若無人的說情話，同時是最年幼的少爺所不願見的，根據他本人所說:一切都太膩了，Pennyworth，要是讓我一直看著他們談情，我寧願去多滅幾個刺客聯盟的分部。而Alfred也明白，完全明白。只希望Damian少爺不會因此而在莊園暴走，受罪的可是他悉心培養的盆栽和園景。

Damian不會待在這太久，Bruce已經作好了全盤的準備了，而Dick並不知情。他只會覺得是自己的心血來潮，而一切其實都是來自Batman的心理暗示。Bruce在過去的數個月都在必要的通訊中作出不同的心理暗示，同時策略性地把約會有關的廣告放在Dick的視覺範圍內，引起他對哥譚的想念和意欲，回來哥譚的行動將會在今日一口氣呈現。首先第一步是Dick會回來家裡，而家裡的人會成為他預想的行程中不定因素。所以Bruce才把Alfred打發走，而Damian……他也待不久了。現在的他應該會想要到大都會那邊去，畢竟Jonathan今天應該會邀請他過去，雖然那邊也有Clark和Billy在，但這也是他們的事，而Damian絕對不會想回來。

“今天我們會到孤獨堡壘過一個禮拜，Jonathan去了Martha那裡了，Damian你就下次再來找他吧。”不久後Damian就回來了，被Clark帶回來的。

“沒問題的，Dami，我相信Bruce會讓我們可以來個遊戲時間的。”

這問題可大了，該死的Clark Kent。他一定是偷聽到，不管是自己還是Clark也好都不想自己的約會受這2個孩子影響，只有這個時侯他們才會意識到遲來的單親爸爸想要個二人世界真的很難，特別是你的伴侶根本壓根兒沒想過要與你過什麼二人世界之餘還毫無自覺，甚至非常喜歡且自願與你的兒子待在一起。

今晚的晚餐取消，他們要改為夜巡了，因為他們就是不會拒絕這個。雙重版的活力雙雄待在哥譚上空，各自懷念自己的過去和享受現時這刻。可以再想想之後的情況，一切都仍在自己的掌握之中，就算是在夜巡，他也很難不想想之後的約會和二人世界的機會。

“Robin!小心。”

“Nightwing!Robin!”

那是某人在Star Lab偷了新的時空機器，然而只是初版，一切都未能調整完成，到底會有什麼後果依舊是未知之數。看著Nightwing為了救Robin而擋去了大部分的射線，即使如此，他們還是受到了攻擊。Batman隨即投出了蝙蝠鏢，準確地落在敵人手上的槍械中，成功把武器破壞。在一切未知之下，Batman決定先掩飾一切，他投出了閃光彈，把Nightwing和Robin抱走。Batman感覺到手上的重量輕了，但這刻他不能想太多，他必須把人帶到沒人能見的地方。待他看清楚時，一切都失控了的證明便呈現在自己眼前。Nightwing成了剛作為Robin時的年紀，而Damian甚至成了一個手抱嬰兒。Nightwing和Robin的制服已不合身，Batman下意識用披風把二人都包好。

“Dick……你……” 

“Bruce，我可以穿Damian的衣服，應該不會差太遠。”

這讓他想起以前剛出現初代活力雙雄的日子，Dick穿著Robin的制服，而不同的是這次多了個小嬰兒。Damian一臉不願意的被Dick包在披風裡，完美的成為Damain自己口中一向所說無用的弱小之物。他們先回到了蝙蝠洞，看著Dick意外的變回了孩子的身體，眼前的有著孩子身軀的搭擋就像真正的孩子似的跳躍，相反嬰兒那個依舊一臉臭。他有很多事要作，但Bruce一時之間想不到應該先作哪一項。他應該先研究一下剛剛那玩意還是先替他的助手們先作個全面的身體檢查?Damian突然臉更臭了，也吵鬧哭喊起來，而Bruce一點也不想理解到底是怎麼回事。Damian一向都會以自己行動達成目標的，他來到Wayne莊園時已會走會說話，Damian向來對自己生理要求盡言，向來也不掩飾……好啦，說白話，一切都是Alfred平常負責的，而身為父親的他現在一點也不理解到底自己兒子為什麼而哭喊。

“好啦好啦，Damian，我在這裡阿。你是想要抱抱嗎?”年幼的Dick輕鬆的抱起自己的弟弟。

Damian雖然依舊臭著臉，但的確停止了哭喊。家人的親近也是嬰兒的生理需要，Bruce默默地記下了這一項。看著Dick熟練地哄著嬰兒，這畫面是多美麗，Bruce並不能以言語盡訴，但他能肯定是這輩子見過最美的一刻之一。Dick輕聲的拍著Damian的背，輕掃著，安撫著，像一個真正的母親……慢著，母親?

“Dick……我很想知道你到底……”

“我什麼也記得，Bruce，Damian也是。”或許他還在接受自己竟然成了嬰兒的現況。

“但你那安撫手法……”

“我曾有過……”

“什麼!”有過孩子，這是怎麼回事?這是你和別的女生嗎?還是你……Bruce腦海突然略過了許多的可能性同時激動地握著Dick的肩。

“我是說我照顧過，你都在想什麼?”Dick總是能靠Bruce輕微的表情變化而得知對方的想法到底有多荒謬。

對，是我想太多了，Bruce不禁又退回去。他們上回去起居室，Dick打開了電視。哥譚的記者總是如隔壁所有城市一樣，盡職到不行，而他們總有方法比Batman和Robin更早到達現場。所以當你想知道到底事件後續如何，開啟你的電視機。幸運的是事情之後已經平息了，Batman明顯在救他們的同時也投出了套索，把那個賊人解決了，所以沒有他們再出現的必要，而今晚也宣告完結，哥譚平靜得很。

“這看來是沒我們的事了，Bruce。”

“的確是這樣沒錯，Dick，你在作什麼?”

“調奶阿，Damian差不多該吃奶了，一個兩至三個月的嬰孩需要每天餵四至五次，每次約隔四小時。而我們，今晚該來個久違的電影之夜。”他應該要問一下為什麼這裡會有嬰兒用的奶粉之餘他的男友為什麼如此熟練且適應力特強嗎?

但他真好，Bruce難以阻止這個想法不停在自己腦海出現。要不是他成了這個身體，或許自己就會忍不住把他拉入房間，但他可仍沒忘記和放棄這個星期的原計劃。Dick把奶輕輕滴到自己手背，看起來溫度是差不多了。他理應是餓了，Damian看著小時候的Dick為自己調奶，那些奶香對他來說有著無限大的魅力，然而這真的是恥辱，要是他接受了這一瓶奶。他是誰?他是Damian Wayne，他生來是刺客，未來Batman，現任Robin，一切都是如此具榮耀，然而竟然淪落到現在要靠他爸的伴侶﹑自己的哥兼最好搭檔給他餵奶，不行，他的尊嚴接受不了。

“來，Dami。是時侯喝奶了。”

甩頭。

“來吧，你應該餓了才對。”

再甩頭。

“嗯……到底你是怎麼了呢，Damian?”

不管的甩頭。

“嗯……這樣會餓倒的。”

Bruce表示他不知自己該如何是好，只好繼續看著事情的發展，希望他們不會發展成奇怪的鬥爭。最後Damian在Dick的騙加哄下喝下了奶，然後他們才開始享用Alfred為他們預備的夜宵。Alfred弄得很完美，讓他們只要把食物微波一下就可以了，非常貼心。以Alfred一句來形容，老爺他們以非常沒姿態的坐姿坐在長沙發上，把食物都放在沙發前的茶几，開著他們都愛看的喜劇電影。Dick很自然地坐到Bruce的大腿上，像以前小時候一樣。Bruce想起Dick小時偶然也會這樣主動的坐在Bruce大腿上，說Batman的大腿是何等結實且可靠，他喜歡坐在自己身上。Bruce順勢把手扶上Dick的腰子不讓他掉下去。

“Damian呢?”

“他睡下了，畢竟嬰兒身體太牽強。”

“也辛苦你了。”

“嗯嗯，你才知道。”

或許他們不能渡過正常或他預想的二人世界了，不過Bruce並沒放棄這個想法。

孩子躍在屋頂之上，而Gordon看著那個既新的Robin身影，卻又有那麼一股覺得熟悉的感覺。我以前好像見過這個身影，那個理應已長成高大優秀男子的往日身影，當年初代活力雙雄的身影。看著那個活躍的身影跳躍，穿著他許久沒穿上的Robin制服，而本人看來也很享受這一刻。而Batman也一樣，他或許過不了成人的二人世界，但偶然這樣也是不錯的。

“Batman，今晚就來個一整晚的夜巡!”

“聽你的，Robin。”

\---------

“所以，這就是你們把這臭小子扔我這的原因嗎?”

“拜託你了，Tim。”Bruce掛斷了。

Tim看著已被打包送來Red Robin基地的Damian和其嬰兒用品，立時有種想斷絕家族關係的衝動。然而，他還是想拍下難得一見的The Flying Grayson身影，所以……

當晚，聽說有人見到Red Robin背著一個小嬰兒追在活力雙雄身後的身影。


End file.
